Lσ Tesтαяυdσ y Lα Avαяιcια se Heяedαη
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Inconsciente, confundido, etcétera; pidiendo a Jashin-sama un deseo. Ni siquiera se lo podría creer. ¿Embarazado? ¡Su actitud es aun peor que antes! ¡Joder Kakuzu! Un líder a punto de quedar más loco de lo que es. *KakuHidan, Mpreg*
1. Boda Jashinista

**D**isclaimer: Los amigos Akatsukis no me pertenecen yo solo los usos para mis fines de mal.

**A**claración: **El Fic es la continuación de "¿Para Siempre?" Si alguien no lo leyó, que lo lea en mí perfil. **(Lo coloco en negrita, ya que hay gente que ni siquiera lee las advertencias y etc.)

**A**dvertencia: OoC, Contenido Yaoi, Mpreg, obviamente a favor de mí pareja favorita KakuHidan.

Que lo disfruten, me esforcé en hacerlo. Ha pedido del público amenazante.

* * *

**« ::..****L****σ**** Tes****тαяυ****d****σ**** y L****α**** Av****αяι****c****ια**** se He****я****ed****αη****..::****»**

_Capitulo Uno: __Boda Jashinista._

*****

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Arregló el moño de corbata frente al espejo.

… _¿Lo dices enserio?_

Abrochó los botones de la blancura chaqueta.

_Sí._

Y se peinó para atrás.

_¡Sí!_

Sonrió frente a su propio reflejo.

El día que nunca soñó había llegado.

Se veía frágil, muy al contrario de lo que es, vestido con un traje completamente blanco. Esto no significa pureza, solo es para diferenciar el novio del novio. Si fuera por esto, no se escucharían los gemidos de alto tono dentro de su habitación.

Finos golpecitos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, que luego se hizo girar la manilla y abrir.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó la kunoichi de la organización.

—Sí. —respondió mientras seguía arreglándose, acomodando el cuello.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —dijo cruzando los brazos.

—En realidad no. ¿Cómo me veo? —giró sobre su cuerpo mostrando lal la gran iluminación del traje. De verdad que estaba muy contento.

—Bastante guapo. Vaya suerte de Kakuzu.

—Hidan, apúrate. —aquella voz ronca hizo una aparición dentro del cuarto. La puerta estaba abierta. Al igual que el albino, llevaba un traje de novio, pero este es negro.

— ¡Kakuzu! ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! —nervioso y con ganas de matarlo, se cubrió con lo primero que halló colgado en la pared, una simple sabana. — ¡No puedes entrar sin tocar!

—Te he visto desnudo, ¿y me reclamas por esto?

— ¡Cállate, no puedes ver al novio antes de casarse! —mientras intentó taparse lo más posible para que el moreno no le viera, le apuntó con el dedo índice.

— ¿Qué? —no solo Kakuzu, también Konan sorprendida con lo que manifestó. —Hidan, eso es para las novias.

— ¡Es lo mismo!

—Kakuzu tiene razón. —intervino la chica peliazul. —Relájate Hidan. Todo estará bien. —intentó calmarlo. El aludido se negó a quitarse la tela que lo cubría. No pensaba dejar que su futuro esposo lo viera. La mala suerte es la mala suerte.

—Está bien. —aceptó el tesorero. — Me iré. —se dio la vuelta y salió por donde había entrado, no sin antes soltar un suspiro de cansancio. Konan alzó una ceja y observó al bulto blanco que no se movió hasta que Kakuzu hubo cerrado la puerta.

El jashinista suspiró aliviado, quitándose la manta. Konan sacudió la cabeza, resignada:

—Eso no era necesario... —sentenció, con las manos en la cintura.

Hidan se cruzó de brazos en el pecho y frunció el ceño.

—No quiero tener mala suerte, joder.

La expresión de la chica se suavizó. Se acercó unos pasos a él y posó una de sus delicadas manos sobre su hombro.

—Todo estará bien. —repitió, regalándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Hidan aceptó y asintió con la cabeza. Este día era el más importante para él.

·

·

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Itachi, observando al flamante novio arreglando los últimos detalles de su traje.

— ¿Eh? —Kakuzu se mostró confundido.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —volvió a decir. —Estás a punto de casarte.

Kakuzu sonrió y siguió acomodándose la ropa.

—Me siento bien. —afirmó. —No es la gran cosa en realidad.

—Pues tienes suerte de pensar así. Konan me dijo que Hidan está muy nervioso. —replicó, con su conocida expresión impasible.

Kakuzu recordó el reciente episodio del traje de novio. No podía culpar a Hidan por estar algo alterado en un momento como este, pero debía reconocer que el jashinista solía ponerse así por cualquier motivo.

—Estaré bien. También Hidan. —respondió, mirándose de arriba abajo, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar. —Ya estoy listo.

—Entendido. —el Uchiha se levantó de la silla donde descansaba y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. —Suerte. —le deseó antes de marcharse.

Kakuzu se dio la vuelta al espejo nuevamente y sonrió complacido. Estaba perfecto. Ya estaba preparado. Había llegado la hora.

—Kakuzu, vámonos. —Kisame abrió la puerta de la habitación. Echó un vistazo al traje de Kakuzu y sonrió. —Ya estamos listos.

—De acuerdo. —asintió, siguiendo al poseedor de la Samehada rumbo a la ceremonia.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó el hombre pez mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo. La misma pregunta de Itachi.

—Perfectamente. —contestó.

— ¿Estás seguro? —replicó el azulado. —Estás disfrutando tus últimos minutos como soltero. —bromeó, riendo. Kakuzu le correspondió la sonrisa, sin decir más nada.

Aunque no lo admitiera frente a todo el mundo, al contrario de su pareja inmortal, sabía que hacía esto por amor. Amor a Hidan.

Mientras tanto, el jashinista se encontraba en un inoportuno dilema, a un costado del lugar donde celebrarían la boda. Él creía estar muy seguro de sí mismo, pero no contaba con que los nervios le asaltarían justo en ese momento.

—Konan... —llamó a la peliazul. Ésta se acercó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la chica, algo preocupada.

—Eh... yo... —Hidan sintió finas gotas de sudor bajar por su frente. — m-me siento algo mal...

Pensó que Konan se burlaría de sus patéticos nervios, pero para su sorpresa, ella le sonrió, como lo haría una madre a su hijo.

—Cálmate. Sé como debes sentirte, pero no te alteres. Te prometo que todo saldrá perfecto. —aseguró, posando su dedo índice sobre una de sus rojizas mejillas.

—Está bien. —respondió, intentando hacer caso al consejo de la chica origami. Konan era buena para tranquilizar a los demás.

En esos mismos momentos, el tesorero acompañado de Kisame, se dirigía rumbo al altar. No sabía muy bien como era el lugar, el resto de los miembros habían dicho que era "sorpresa". A Kakuzu no le gustaban mucho las sorpresas, pero... todo sea por la felicidad de Hidan.

Aunque ni siquiera sabía quién iba a oficiar de sacerdote.

—Kisame... —dijo. Quería sacarse las dudas.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Quién será el sacerdote? —preguntó.

Kisame meditó unos segundos. Al cabo de éstos, respondió:

—No estoy muy seguro de quien sea, pero sé que Hidan logró conseguirlo. Es un sacerdote jashinista. —concluyó, algo divertido al ver la expresión de Kakuzu.

— ¿Jashinista? —repitió incrédulo. —No sabía que existieran.

—Pues parece que sí. —afirmó el peliazul. —Hidan no quiere casarse de otra manera.

—No me extraña. —un ligero tic apareció en el ojo derecho del tesorero. Sin darle más vueltas, siguió caminando, firmemente decidido.

·

·

—Oe, ¿dónde está la feliz pareja zombie, uhn? —preguntó un Deidara molesto, mirando hacia todos lados, intentando localizar a alguno de los novios.

—Ya cállate. —lo reprendió Sasori. —Ya no deben de tardar mucho.

En ese momento, un desconocido ingresó con parsimonia por la puerta del inmenso salón. Estaba vestido íntegramente de blanco, y llevaba una sotana sacerdotal. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que era el cura que casaría a los inmortales.

Deidara y Sasori se fijaron en que el sujeto portaba en el cuello un collar plateado con el símbolo del adorado Dios de Hidan. Un círculo y un triángulo en el medio. Ambos se miraron extrañados. ¿Acaso era...?

—Buenos días, hijos. —los saludó con una reverencia. El pelirrojo y el rubio lo imitaron.

—Disculpe mi curiosidad. —dijo Sasori respetuosamente. — ¿Usted es el sacerdote, verdad?

El religioso sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Así es, hijo mío. Soy un sacerdote jashinista. Mi culto profesa la religión del Dios Jashin. —aclaró. Los rostros de los dos Akatsukis se pusieron pálidos súbitamente.

— ¿Ja-jashinista, uhn? —repitió Deidara con dificultad. Su cerebro acababa de procesar la información. Sasori también estaba pasmado.

— ¡Oh, sí! El joven Hidan san me contactó para que oficie de religioso en la unión de él y su prometido, Kakuzu san. —respondió frescamente, sin percatarse de la mirada de muerte de ambos presentes.

— _¡Mierda! ¿Jashinista, uhn? ¡Es un psicópata como Hidan! ¡¿Cómo demonios se celebrará una boda jashinista, uhn?! Joder, aquí correrá sangre..._

Entre tanto, su maestro no pensaba muy diferente. —_Genial, lo que nos faltaba. Tiene una apariencia tranquila, pero... ¿quién sabe? Espero que no muera nadie. No quiero juntar cadáveres..._

—Es la primera vez que oficio un casamiento de esta manera. —seguía hablando el cura. —Hidan san parecía muy contento... —sonrió dulcemente.  
Ni Sasori ni Deidara dijeron nada. Realmente creían imposible que aquel hombre estuviera hablando enserio.

—Y usted... ¿de dónde viene, uhn? -rompió el silencio el ojiazul.

— ¡Ah, pues vengo de muy lejos! —exclamó su voz era cantarina, amistosa. —Pero como tal fue el expreso deseo del joven Hidan san, he venido especialmente por él, hija mía.

—Ya veo, uhn. —un segundo después, procesó la frase completa. — ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no soy una...!

— ¡Padre-san! —apareció Konan, irrumpiendo apresurada y haciendo una reverencia al sacerdote. — ¡Lamento haberlo hecho esperar!

El cura sonrió afablemente y respondió. —No te preocupes, pequeña. —dijo. —No he llegado hace más de diez minutos.

La peliazul suspiró aliviada y sonrió. —Mejor así, padre. Yo creo que ya estamos listos.

El jashinista asintió con la cabeza. — Arigato hija. Podemos iniciar entonces.

Konan asintió a su vez y se dirigió al ojiazul y al pelirrojo.

—Ustedes pueden ir a sentarse en sus lugares. —les dijo, sonriendo. — ¡Ya falta poco! —añadió por lo bajo, emocionada.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos. —aceptó Sasori, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia los asientos dispuestos frente al altar. Deidara lo siguió, con una expresión de palidez mortal en el rostro. — ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sasori, al notar su marchitez.

—No soy una chica, uhn. —dijo el rubio, sin sustituir su languidez.

—Ya lo sé. —respondió Sasori con un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

·

·

— ¡Bien! ¡Llegamos! ¿Listo? —dijo Kisame, mirando a Kakuzu. Ambos estaban frente a la enorme puerta que daba entrada al inmaculado salón.

Kakuzu exhaló un suspiro y asintió.

—Listo.

Kisame sonrió y le ofreció el brazo. Kakuzu lo tomó y cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Arrepentirse? No, para nada. Era lo que más quería en ese momento. Estar al lado de Hidan, aunque parezca poco creíble.

La música nupcial comenzó a sonar. Clara señal para la entrada del novio. Las antiguas puertas de madera maciza se abrieron de par en par, dándole una clara visión de la preciosa sala. El imponente altar, rodeado de flores blancas. Los Akatsuki, los únicos invitados, de pie y sonriendo. Sólo faltaba Konan, que era quien acompañaría a Hidan.

Cuando la pareja pasó junto a Itachi, éste le sonrió levemente a Kisame. El hombre pez le correspondió.

Ambos llegaron al pie del altar.

Kisame se puso detrás de Kakuzu. El tesorero se colocó a un costado del sacerdote, que sonreía y sostenía en una de sus manos el accesorio que demostraba su religión.

Los pocos presentes aguardaban la llegada del inmortal ausente.

Mientras tanto, Konan se encontraba al borde perder los nervios. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y justo en ese momento tan importante.

Se tiraba de los azules cabellos una y otra vez, en un intento por controlarse. No podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando.

Todo había comenzado hacía una hora más o menos.

Hidan aún estaba nervioso. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, mordiéndose el pulgar y recargándose en la pared, cansado, cuando los pies le empezaron a doler.

— ¡No puedo, joder! Estoy nervioso... —admitió, tomándose el rostro con las dos manos. — Konan... ¿tienes algún calmante? —preguntó esperanzado, viendo entrar a la chica.

La mujer origami se lo pensó unos instantes, mirándolo dudosa.

—No sé si deba darte uno... La mayoría tienen un efecto poderoso. Casi todos son para dormir. —respondió.

—No importa. —respondió sin vacilar. —Estaré bien, sólo dámelo. Tomaré lo que sea.

—Está bien. Lo que tú digas. —acabó aceptando. —Espérame unos minutos, iré a buscarlo. —se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Hidan suspiró, aliviado. Realmente cualquier cosa le vendría bien.

Con Konan…

—_Uhm...ese Hidan es un cabeza dura, le dije que todas las medicinas aquí son para dormir... veamos... pero debe haber algo que pueda tomar... _—la chica se encontraba en la sala de enfermería de la cueva. Allí eran curados los Akatsukis heridos. Ella no era una ninja médico, pero sabía bastante de medicinas.

Rebuscaba en un pequeño botiquín, leyendo los nombres de los frascos y desechándolos a un costado. Tal y como había dicho, casi todos eran para descansar, era complicado hallar uno más leve.

— ¡Aquí está! —por fin dio con el pequeño frasquito. Leyó cuidadosamente las indicaciones:

_"Líquido especial, para uso exclusivo de la medicina._

_Funciona como calmante para todo tipo de personas._

_Ingerir cuando se encuentra en situaciones de stress. Acción rápida._

_Eficaz contra las crisis nerviosas._

_Disolver en un vaso de agua el contenido completo._

_Beber y dejar actuar._

_No tomar más..."_

— ¡Bien! Esto servirá. —dijo Konan, aliviada. Tomó el frasco y se dirigió rápidamente devuelta con el peliblanco. — ¡Ya volví! —exclamó, abriendo la puerta. Hidan se levantó de un salto de la cama y se acercó a ella.

—Menos mal... —suspiró.

Konan lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo sentarse en la cama de vuelta. Le entregó un vaso de agua en una mano y el recipiente con la medicina en la otra.

—Escúchame. —dijo. —Tienes que poner el contenido del frasco en el vaso de agua y bebértelo. Luego descansa unos minutos y espera a que surta efecto. Es el único que tenemos que funcione como calmante. Sólo relájate y descansa, aunque sean sólo cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien. —asintió. Entonces tuvo una duda. —Espera, Konan, algo más...

—Dime.

— ¿Estás segura que debo poner todo el frasco? ¿No será quizás la mitad? —preguntó, mirando pensativo el frasco.

—Tranquilo. —le aseguró la peliazul, ya de camino hacia la puerta. —Es el frasco entero. Iré a hablar con el sacerdote, creo que ya podemos comenzar. Tú quédate aquí y haz lo que te dije, pero sobretodo descansa. Te aseguro que te sentirá como nuevo. Vendré a buscarte más tarde, recuerda que aún tenemos tiempo de sobra. —sonrió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Hidan suspiró y volvió a mirar de reojo el sospechoso frasco.

—Qué más da... Konan dijo que serviría. —se encogió de hombros y siguió los pasos indicados. Luego de haberla bebido, hizo una mueca y depositó el vaso y el frasco vacío sobre la mesa junto a la cama. —Argh... sabe horrible, joder.

Enseguida sus párpados comenzaron a pesar mucho. El jashinista sentía que todos sus músculos se relajaban y la mullida cama donde estaba sentado parecía querer invitarlo a que se acostara en ella. Sus pies pesaban una tonelada, pero siguió caminando firmemente hacia el lecho.

—Joder...Tengo sueño... —finalmente sus extremidades fallaron y su joven cuerpo se desplomó en el piso. Pero a Hidan no parecía importarle mucho.

Con una sonrisa se acomodó mejor sobre la esponjosa alfombra donde había caído.

—_Mmm... Qué cómoda es esta cama... ya... ya quisiera dormir... uhm~...todo el día... ¿Uh? Ah, creo que es el piso... Bah, no importa... es... muy cómodo... _—y se dejó vencer por el poder de Morfeo.

Entre tanto, Konan ya había recibido al religioso y había empezado con los preparativos. Se aseguró de un rápido vistazo de que los seis presentes estuvieran en sus lugares, sin contar a Kisame y a ella que eran quienes acompañarían a los novios.

Su rostro se iluminó al saber que todo iba bien. Ahora sólo faltaba ir a buscar a Hidan y llevarlo hacia el altar y su trabajo estaría completo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, abrió lentamente, pensando en que el albino estaría descansando como le había dicho.

—Hidan. —susurró suavemente. — Ya estamos... —se interrumpió en seco al ver al jashinista tirado en el suelo y sin mover ni un músculo. Parecía imposiblemente muerto. — ¡Hidan! —la peliazul llegó corriendo junto al inmóvil cuerpo y le dio la vuelta, observando sus ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Posó una mano sobre su pecho y sintió los acompasados latidos de su corazón. Suspiró aliviada. — ¡Hidan, despierta! —exclamó, moviendo su cuerpo, intentando obtener una reacción. Pero ésta no aparecía. — ¡Hidan! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Levántate! —al borde de la desesperación intentaba volver a la conciencia al inmortal, pero éste parecía estar disfrutando del sexto sueño. — ¡Hidan! —repitió su nombre una vez más, antes de caer rendida junto al dormido. —Por qué... ¿Por qué? —se preguntaba inútilmente. No había manera de hacerlo volver del mundo de los sueños. ¿Por qué estaría inconsciente? Si la medicina era un...

Un segundo...

¡La medicina! ¡Ésa debía ser la culpable!

Se apartó de Hidan y corrió hacia el aparador junto a la cama. Levantó el frasquito y lo inspeccionó. Estaba vacío. No había problemas en beberlo todo, pero, en ese caso... ¿por qué el "paciente" parecía estar en un estado de coma vegetativo?

—Podría ser que... —una idea se le cruzó por la mente. ¿Habría cometido un error al leer las indicaciones...? Más valía comprobarlo. Volvió a leerlas y no se enteró de nada nuevo. Los pasos parecían estar bien.

_"…Beber y dejar actuar._

_No tomar más de 50 milímetros cúbicos. Se trata de una medicina poderosa capaz de actuar como potente droga psicotrópica y psicoactiva._

_(Llamada vulgarmente "somnífero")"_

_Puede ocasionar serios problemas tales como estado de coma inducido por 10 horas aproximadamente si no se respetan las indicaciones pertinentes._

_Para más información sobre dicho fármaco, consultar a su médico"._

Konan dejó caer el frasco al suelo. Pero éste no se rompió, cayó rodando sobre la mullida alfombra. La kunoichi volvió a mirar el cuerpo inmóvil del futuro casado y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. La culpa era de ella... Ella no había leído las indicaciones completas... Ella había escogido un calmante al azar, sin pensar, sólo porque no quedaba tiempo...

En resumen, había "metido la pata".

Y ahora, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Con sus mínimos conocimientos de medicina, había aprendido que nada puede combatir a un somnífero. Es lo mismo que luchar contra un estado de coma. Cuando casos de esta manera sucedían, sólo había que esperar a que el paciente despertara.

Pero, en este caso...

¡No podían esperar diez horas a que se quiten los efectos!

¡Kakuzu, el sacerdote y media organización estaban esperando que Hidan y ella estuvieran ahí en unos cinco minutos!

— ¡Y ya llevamos retraso! —concluyó la peliazul, echando un vistazo rápido al reloj de pared. ¿Ahora qué mierda se supone que iban a hacer? Estaba sola en esto. — ¡Pein! —como una luz de esperanza al fondo de la oscuridad, recordó al shinobi de la Lluvia. Él seguramente iba a sacarla de este problema. Buscó su celular en su cartera y marcó con dedos temblorosos y húmedos el número de pelinaranja. Mientras esperaba la contestación, no dejaba de tamborilear impacientemente sobre la cama y mirar de vez en cuando el cuerpo inerte del inmortal más joven. Éste seguía igual que antes.

·

·

Por primera vez en quizás quince años, Itachi tenía una expresión preocupada, al igual que el resto de los Akatsuki presentes.

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Dónde estaba Hidan?

Kakuzu estaba comenzando a inquietarse. ¿Les habría pasado algo? Hidan no era capaz de faltar a algo tan importante, de seguro algo los estaba retrasando.

Nadie quería decirlo, ni siquiera en susurros. Era obvio que algo andaba mal.

—Líder san... —susurró _Tobi_, quien se encontraba parado junto al portador del Rinnegan. Éste parecía no haberlo oído. — ¡Estúpido Pein, escúchame! —dijo más enérgicamente y con su voz verdadera. El aludido se giró a verlo, fingiendo una expresión neutra, mientras que por dentro deseaba hacerlo sacrificio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Hidan.

—No tengo idea. Deben de... —en ese momento su pequeño teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de entre sus ropas y miró la llamada. Era Konan.

—Disculpen. —se excusó, saliendo rápidamente del salón, para hablar con más comodidad. — ¿Konan? —dijo, cuando ya estuvo afuera.

— ¡Pein! —la voz de la chica sonaba asustada. El Akatsuki se preocupó.

— ¿Qué sucede? Los estamos esperando.

—Pein... Lo sé... Pero... —Konan titubeaba y su voz estaba casi quebrada. —Tengo un problema...

—Habla.

—S-sucede que... Hidan estaba nervioso... y-y yo... le di un c-calmante... y... —decía entrecortadamente.

— ¡Konan! No entiendo lo que dices. Habla despacio. —dijo Pein, intentando calmarla.

La chica origami pareció calmarse. —De acuerdo. —su voz era más serena. —Le di un calmante a Hidan, pero... era un somnífero... Y ahora...

—Konan... —guardó silencio por unos cortos cinco segundos. — ¡¿Le diste un somnífero?! —se exaltó el ojigris.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó la chica. — ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Está inconsciente, no hay forma de despertarlo! ¡Y es por mi culpa!

—Relájate. —suspiró Pein. —Lo arreglaremos.

—Gracias, Pein. Sabía que tú me ayudarías.

—Escucha —prosiguió. —, lo mejor sería que nadie se entere. Debes despertarlo sin que nadie sospeche.

— ¡¿Pero cómo lo despierto?!

—Uhm. —el pelinaranja meditó unos segundos. —Golpéalo. —dijo simplemente.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, haz eso. Dale una buena bofetada de las tuyas y esperemos que funcione. ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero yo... —Konan no entendía nada.

— ¡Apresúrate! ¡Sólo golpéalo! ¡Adiós! —y finalizó la llamada.

La chica sacudió la cabeza. ¿Una bofetada lo despertaría? Bien, nada perdía con intentarlo.

Se acercó al durmiente Hidan y sentó su cuerpo contra la pared. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla izquierda. Nada. Intentó más fuerte. Tampoco. Debía dar lo mejor de sí. Era ahora o nunca. Respirando hondo, Konan cerró sus manos formando un puño y le descargó de lleno en el rostro del pobre jashinista. El golpe lo derribó hacia un costado y su cuerpo fue parado por un mueble a su derecha. La kunoichi aguardaba expectante.

—K-Konan... ¿q-qué...? —entreabrió ligeramente los ojos y se movió levemente, intentando sobarse el golpe en el rostro.

— ¡Hidan! ¡Despertaste! —sonrió felizmente y lo ayudó a levantarse, sacudiendo el polvo de su elegante ropa.

— ¿Qué pasó? —interrogó, aún confuso y restregándose los ojos.

—Más tarde te contaré. Ahora... ¡apresúrate! ¡Es tardísimo! —antes de que pudiera replicar, la chica lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó casi a la rastra. Hidan no se enteraba de mucho, pero también comenzó a correr a la par de ella.

Cuando ambos llegaron a las puertas del recinto sagrado, Konan tomó su brazo y le sonrió, calmada. En esos momentos parecía la sombra de la Konan al borde de la crisis nerviosa de hacía unos minutos.

Hidan asintió y su rostro se iluminó. Estaba muy feliz de estar allí y justo en ese instante.

Desde uno de los tallados ventanales, se dibujaba la silueta de Pein. Al ver a ambos, les dirigió una sonrisa aliviada. Luego desapareció de su vista.

Segundos después, las sublimes puertas se abrieron y les dieron paso. Lo primero que vieron los ojos de Hidan fue el fornido cuerpo de su prometido que, a pesar de haber estado esperando hacía tiempo, mostraba una sonrisa serena. Aquello hizo que el menor se sintiera más confiado y los nervios desaparecieran definitivamente.

El resto de los miembros se encontraban dispuestos a los costados del altar.

Detrás de Kakuzu, Kisame sonreía.

En el medio del altar, el sacerdote. También éste sonreía dulcemente y se colocaba el collar plateado. Hidan se dirigió al costado izquierdo del cura, quedando de frente a su novio y mirándolo, radiante. Konan se colocó, a su vez, detrás de Hidan. La ceremonia comenzó.

—Estamos aquí, para celebrar la sagrada unión en matrimonio de estas dos personas... —comenzó a hablar solemnemente el jashinista sacerdotal.

Mientras proseguía con su monólogo, Kakuzu se dedicó a observar el traje de su pareja. Verdaderamente se veía hermoso. Aquel inmaculado blanco hacía resaltar sus orbes violetas como ciruelas. Su aspecto parecía delicado, pero con sólo observar su mirada podías leer sus emociones tan fácilmente como en un libro. Felicidad, ligera vergüenza, amor, esperanza, pasión, muchas cosas pudo leer.

—Hidan. —su voz se profundizó, pero seguía teniendo un toque de ternura. — ¿Aceptas por esposo a Kakuzu y prometes respetarlo y adorarlo en los tiempos buenos como en los malos, en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?

El albino posó su cándida mirada sobre Kakuzu y le sonrió, con una sonrisa que el viejo corazón del tesorero recordaría para siempre.

—Acepto.

—Kakuzu. —ahora el religioso de dirigió al mayor. — ¿Aceptas por esposo a Hidan y prometes respetarlo y adorarlo en los tiempos buenos como en los malos, en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?

— ¿Con separación de bienes? —preguntó con interés. Obvio que eso es muy importante, no imaginarse el día en que ellos _si es que _se divorcian. Hay que ser precavidos. En cuanto al Cura, asintió. — Acepto. —la sonrisa del jashinista fue correspondida.

—Que así sea. —cerró el misal que mantenía abierto sobre la mesa y le entregó a Kakuzu una pequeña cajita forrada con terciopelo morado. Sobre ella, las dos alianzas doradas que representaban su unión. Cuidadosamente, tomó el anillo y lo depositó con delicadeza sobre el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su pareja. Éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

A continuación, hizo lo propio con el otro, colocándolo en el dedo correspondiente de su prometido. El ojiverde entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hidan, contento.

—Ahora, con el poder que me fue conferido por nuestro Dios Jashin sama, los declaro en unión sagrada eterna. Kakuzu, puedes besar a Hidan. —concluyó felizmente.

Hidan pasó sus brazos por su cuello y le sonrió con una felicidad casi transparente.

El fuerte corazón del tesorero se enterneció. Le correspondió y entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cintura. Un beso suave, tornándose apasionado, selló sus sueños y promesas desde ese día. Ahora ambos estaban juntos por fin.

—Te amo. —Hidan besó su mejilla y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—También yo. —respondió su reciente marido, acariciando sus suaves mechones.

Los miembros se acercaron a felicitar a cada uno de los recién casados. Hidan agradeció y despidió al sacerdote, que debía seguir su viaje.

La felicidad de sus corazones eternos era grande. Muy grande. Su sueño compartido hecho realidad.

— ¡Es hora de tirar el ramo! —gritó feliz Hidan. Ante esto casi la mayoría se juntó a esperar el dicho ramo. Alguno por obligación, como Deidara, Pein, Zetsu; este para comer, e Itachi. Konan por cuenta propia. El jashinista se puso en posición. Lanzó el ramo.

— ¡Es mío! —gritó la Akatsuki intentando atrapar, extendiendo ambos brazos.

— ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí, uhn? Es humillante. —se reclamó asimismo. De la nada el gran ramo del albino cae en sus propias manos. Deidara queda confundido. ¿Con quién demonios se casaría?... esperen… ¡¡No se casaría!!

Sasori y _Tobi, _quedaron atónitos. No era tan malo. Sus insanas miradas se posaron en el joven artista explosivo.

— ¡Es tuyo Konan! —el ojiazul prefirió entregárselo a la chica que lo recibió.

Konan miró dulcemente a Pein. Pein sintió escalofríos.

Sasori y _Tobi _se reprimieron.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Kisame.

—La fiesta. —respondió Kakuzu.

·

·

·

La radio estaba con la música a todo volumen dentro de la conocida cueva. Todos bailaban en grupo, otros de a dos, y de a tres en el caso del deseado de cabello dorado, bailando con su maestro y el _buen chico _a la vez. Parecía más una de esas fiestas homosexuales, que una fiesta de matrimonio.

Podríamos decir, los únicos "normales" son el _líder_ y la sublíder.

La noche había caído.

Después de un intenso y cansado movimientos de cuerpos siguiendo el ritmo de la música, el consumo co de bebidas alcohólicas, sobre esto. La cual Sasori y el azabache enmascarado, emborracharon al inocente rubio, con muy claras malas intenciones. Cuando se terminó la fiesta, ellos dos se llevaron a un Deidara nublado a la habitación del marionetista. Lo siguiente sería un calentón trío. Mientras tanto con los demás, solo fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Danna, Senpai y Kohai", no son los únicos que tendrían un sofocante ambiente. Sí… los recién casados también tendrían.

Kakuzu le colocó seguro a la puerta.

El albino se estaba quitando la ropa. Se recostó encima de la cama completamente desnudo esperando a su esposo.

·

_¡Ah, ah, ah, ah! _No son precisamente los gemidos de Hidan… son los de Deidara siendo follado por el colorín y el poseedor del Sharingan Eterno.

·

_¡Ah, ah, ah, ah! ¡Mierda, más! _Esos sin lugar a dudas con los gemidos de Hidan.

·

·

·

·

El joven inmortal ya bastante cansado, se recostó en el formado y moreno pecho de Kakuzu. Hasta que sus parpados no dieron más, y los cerró.

·

·

·

·

Tres semanas habían pasado desde entonces. Desde que se casaron. Las cosas eran iguales, las mismas discusiones, el mismo sexo desenfrenado, las mismas misiones, todo era prácticamente lo mismo. Salvo por un detalle.

…Por alguna extraña razón, Deidara salía constantemente con Sasori y Madara.

A Akatsuki le parecía confuso.

Sin embargo entre nos… era _violado_ por esos dos.

Saliéndonos del tema, Hidan sentía que le faltaba algo. No sabe lo que es, pero es importante. No era precisamente la presencia de Jashin o que Kakuzu sea más cariñoso. Era… una palabra extraña. ¿Farmacia? No, no era eso. Sentía un profundo vacío en su ser.

Sacudió la cabeza. Se observó en el espejo.

—Estoy casado con Kakuzu… ¿qué mierda me pasa? —no dijo nada más. Olvidó aquello sentándose en su cama. Luego prendió el televisor. Lo primero que vio fue una entrevista de una familia.

_Familia…_

Eso era.

_Una Familia Jashinista._

¿Pero como lo haría? Es un hombre y los hombres no quedan embarazados. Puede ser que Konan se ofrezca a… ¡¡No!! ¡¡Eso jamás!! ¡Kakuzu es suyo, y Pein lo "mataría"!

Lo que estaba pensando es una locura. Decidió apagar la televisión, y se acostó, relajándose.

Miró el techo buscando respuesta o no sabe qué cosa. Lo único visual eran machas negras y sangre seca.

¿Y si…?

—Jashin sama.

No perdía absolutamente nada. Pero creía que su Dios no lo haría. Había que intentarlo ¿no? Sabía que Jashin… no le haría el favor. Solo probaría.

·

·

·

— ¡Demonios Hidan! ¡¿Cómo pudiste desmayarte en plena pelea?! —exasperado le gritó Kakuzu. No era para menos. Tenían a los sujetos listos para matarlos y hacerlos sacrificios, pero ese inesperado desmayo del menor, hizo al tesorero reaccionar, llevándoselo a un lugar apartado.

— ¡Me desmayé y punto! —contestó frunciendo el entrecejo. —Tch.

—Joder Hidan. Llevas un mes con desmayos repentinos, y vómitos. Sobre todo el vómito.

—Ya te pedí perdón por haber vomitado en el almuerzo, joder.

—Debes estar enfermo, y no me refiero mentalmente, ya que eres así. —el jashinista le miró de reojo por lo último. —Vas a ir al médico.

— ¿Qué? No estoy enfermo. Soy inmortal, y cualquiera que sea la puta enfermedad, no voy a morir. —reclamó.

—Vas ir aunque no quieras. —dice amenazante. —No voy a soportar tus vómitos y desmayos en plena misión, ¡y más aun! Tus repentinas ganas de comer en abundancia. ¿Sabes? Alimento a nueve idiotas, y no para que tú —le indica con el dedo índice. Aumenta su tono de voz. — te comas toda la comida. Además tienes síntomas de mujer embarazada, aunque suene tonto.

Aquello hizo meditar a Hidan, recordando la petición a su Dios Jashin sama.

¿Se lo cumplió?

No… es imposible.

Está comprobado científicamente que un hombre no puede quedar embarazado. Puede… pero teniendo los órganos femeninos. Y él… no es nada de eso.

¿Y sí…?

Trago dificultosamente su saliva.

—Kakuzu…

—Vamos a ir al médico.

—Kakuzu, creo que yo…

—Mejor vamos ahora.

—Kakuzu, no creo que sea necesario…

— ¡Joder Hidan, cállate! ¡Vamos ahora, o te lanzó a ese árbol a golpearte!

—…Bi-bien.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Ta tan! ¿Cómo quedo? Como verán, lo dejé en MadaDeiSaso o como quieran imaginárselo, para que no haya pelea. Por cierto, el Fic fue Beteado por Katsumi of Doom, pero solo este cap, ya que se encuentra ocupada. Los otros cap están siendo Beteado por Sakura is a Sexy Bitch (buen seudónimo xD). El 2do cap se demorará un poco, tengan paciencia, está siendo Beteado.

Totalmente loco en que Hidan quedase embarazado, pero necesitaba una forma para que ocurriera, y lo único que se me le ocurrió fue en "Jashin-sama".

¿Qué sucederá el próximo capítulo? Tienen que dejar review's si desean saberlo.

**Un Review's, te hace perder 5 kilos x3.**

**O Jashin-sama te castigará.**


	2. Malditos Meses

¿10 review's? xD Me gusta. En fin, gracias por sus apoyos, los dejo con el 2do capitulo.

* * *

**« ::..Lσ ****Tesтαяυdσ ****y Lα ****Avαяιcια****se Heяedαη..::»**

_Capitulo Dos: __Malditos Meses._

*

_¡Kakuzu, espera!_

_¿Ahora qué mierda te pasa?_

_Estoy cansado…_

… _¿Ah? No puedo creerlo Hidan. Te voy a llevar al doctor, aunque tengas la garganta seca._

_Kusu… no puedo caminar… ¡No siento mis piernas, joder!_

_¡No vas a sentir tus piernas si no caminas!_

— ¡¡¿Qué?!! —los Akatsukis yacían reunidos en la sala de reunión para recibir una noticia, y no precisamente de Pein. Esa noticia era rara, extraña, algo fuera de este mundo y de lo normal.

—Así es. Akatsuki va a crecer. —Kakuzu era quién dio la noticia, mirando de reojo con desgana al jashinista siéndose el leso. —Según Hidan, su Dios le hizo el condenado milagro. _Maldición, más gastos._

—Pero… un hombre, es imposible que quede embarazado. —dijo una Konan tensa.

—Este es el primer caso.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó el Doctor? Si yo fuera él, le enviaría exámenes y saldría en los medios de comunicación. —dijo Sasori sin creerlo al igual que sus compañeros.

—Yo le dije a Kakuzu. —al fin habló el jashinista después de un largo silencio por haber sido retado por su marido.

_¡No voy a ir al Doctor, joder! ¡No estoy enfermo!_

_Escucha una cosa, no voy a soportar tus asquerosos vómitos y tus desmayos en una misión. Y por tu culpa, he perdido la recompensa._

_Tch. Como si me importara._

_Sigue caminando._

_Kusu._

_¿Ahora qué?_

_Yo… creo que sé lo que tengo; aunque parezca absurdo._

_Bien, habla._

_Sin querer le pedí una petición a Jashin-sama, que fue… quedar embarazado._

…

_¿Kakuzu?_

_Voy a matarte._

—Estuve a punto de perder a mi futuro Jashinista. —recalcó directamente al inmortal mayor, sobre su retoño que viene en camino.

—Otro Jashinista, uhn. Lo que faltaba.

—Dios mío. —musitó Pein por la noticia. ¿Cómo lo harían para la misiones? Hidan tendría que cuidarse… si Kakuzu lo desea. — ¿Cómo lo harán para las misiones? ¿Kakuzu?

El aludido observó al albino un tanto confuso. Meditando acerca de una "familia". Uhm… pañales, mamaderas, llantos, gastos, gastos y más gastos. Prefería que no lo tuvieran pero… A lo mejor ese niño o niña salga con sus instintos de dinero y pueden hacer un gran negocio familiar. O aun mejor, una empresa familiar.

La vida le sonríe.

—Hidan tiene que cuidarse, mal que mal, _eso_ se hace de a dos. —dijo firme y certero Kakuzu, dejando al albino sorprendido por sus palabras.

Hidan se siente importante.

—Como quieras. Pero no puedes hacer las misiones solo. Alguien debe ser tu nuevo compañero. —comentó el pelinaranjo mirando a cada miembro de la organización; que va ser una gran familia.

— ¡Sasori-san! —propone a gritos el enmascarado para quedarse con Deidara, este lo había captado.

—Sasori no es una mala idea.

— ¿Qué? Pero yo estoy… —articuló el marionetista.

—Solo. —terminó la frase. —Deidara es compañero de _Tobi_. Serás compañero de Kakuzu, hasta que Hidan dé a luz. —ordenó Pein.

—Aun no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo un hombre puede quedar embarazado? —preguntó Itachi.

—Pero es muy lindo. Hace falta algo que ilumine a Akatsuki. —comentó una radiante Konan.

—Nee, pero Tobi alegra a Akatsuki. —se había ofendido el propietario de aquella vocecita.

—Por mí no hay problema. **Un sabroso bebé, será bienvenido.** —comentó Zetsu.

— ¡Si lo haces aloe vera, serás sacrificio a Jashin sama! —explotó la "madre" que lleva dentro.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo hará en el parto? —volvió a preguntar Itachi. Vaya que tiene dudas.

Todos quedaron expectantes, imaginándose el parto de Hidan, que sería con groserías y maldiciones. Y… ¿Por dónde lo tendría?

—Em… se da por terminada la reunión. —dijo Pein antes de que todos tengan náuseas.

***

_Primer Maldito Mes._

_¡Kakuzu!_

Demonios, solo llevaba un maldito mes y ya estaba arto. Al principio creyó que solo era un berrinche, pero con el paso del tiempo, la pancita del jashinista; iba tomando su forma.

"Kakuzu quiero esto, Kakuzu tengo hambre, Kakuzu ayúdame, Kakuzu esto, Kakuzu esto otro". ¡Mierda! ¿No puede vivir tranquilo? Era peor que una mujer en cinta.

Respiró y exhaló totalmente resignado.

Iba ser padre, y debe cuidar al padre de su hijo que lo va a parir… Eso sonó bastante raro.

Lo único que desea, es que no salga como Hidan por lo que más quiera, ojala que sea bueno en los negocios o cosas por el estilo.

Subió las escalares rumbo al cuarto matrimonial de la cueva, y entró.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡No sabes lo que pasó! —dijo dramático sentado en la cama.

— ¿Qué pasó? —dijo así nomás, no le importaba. Hidan le hizo señas de sentarse a su lado, e hizo caso.

—Mira. —indica el televisor. — ¿No es triste? Ella quiere la custodia de su hijo, pero el padre se lo niega.

Kakuzu le quedó mirado. ¿Ese el Hidan que conoce y con el que se casó?

Sabía que el embarazo tiene sus síntomas, y partiendo del primer mes que es la sensibilidad, pero nunca se imaginó eso en el inmortal menor.

En fin… solo tiene que soportar…

Volteó a mirar a Hidan. Se desconcertó al verlo profundamente dormido.

Tiene todo un trabajo por hacer.

***

_Segundo Maldito Mes._

Después cada misión con Sasori, regresaba donde el embarazado holgazán.

Desde entonces, Hidan se levantaba cada cinco minutos yendo al baño, sobre todo en la madrugada. Aparte de las constantes nauseas; sus ganas de orinar.

Sus antojos iban en aumento. Intentaba detenerlo por el bien del dinero, ya que no solo es para Hidan, también para la organización que de apoco se va desnutriendo a excepción de Zetsu y Sasori.

Su mal genio. ¡Uf! Era peor que antes. Decía más maldiciones e improperios por cualquier cosa que le molestara, incluso porque _Tobi_ le dijo que su pancita iba creciendo, pero lo dijo tierno.

Odiaba sus cambios bruscos de humor.

Un día tierno, al otro enojado sin saber por qué.

— ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? —hablando del rey de Roma… Hidan se cruza de brazos sobre su creciente panza.

—Vengo de una misión. —dijo normal, entrando al cuarto.

— ¿De qué misión y con quién? —lo único que le faltaba, que lo retara con sus irritantes cambios de humor.

—Recompensa y con Sasori. ¿Algo más? —dijo molesto.

— ¿Por qué me tratas así, tan mal? Solo te pregunto. —dijo sensible.

—Hidan, es de noche no quiero pelear con tu cambios de humor. —ya estaba lo bastante cansado. Solo se acostó en la cama.

—… ¿Tienes a otro? ¿Acaso es Sasori? ¿No te das cuenta que estoy embarazado?

Y ahí va…

***

_Tercer Maldito Mes._

Veamos… aumento de peso.

— ¿Kakuzu, crees que he engordado?

—… no, creo que no.

— ¿Creo? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, joder?

—No estás gordo.

—Uhm… estoy engordando… ¡Y mucho! ¡Espero que no sean tres!

¿Algo más? Sí, las nauseas matutina.

Y…

— ¿Y si el bebé nace con mal formación? —… las preguntas del miedo hacia la criatura. Temor inicial. — ¡¿O aborto?!

—Hidan, intento dormir.

***

_Cuarto Maldito Mes._

—Vaya Hidan, te veo muy radiante. —le dijo Konan.

—Ja, tenía razón. Mi cabello está más iluminado. —estaba contento.

— ¿No has tenido problemas?

—Muy pequeños dolores en la espalda y mucha hambre.

·

·

—Kuzu ¿sabes qué? —pregunta acariciando su estomago.

—No, no sé. —sin interés.

—Ya quiero que nazca, será un gran jashinista.

—Sobre mi cadáver. Será un empresario o estafador.

— ¡Jashinista! Hmp. ¡Ah! También soñé con mi hijo. Ya quiero que nazca, siento mi sentido maternal.

—_Por Dios…_

***

_Quinto Maldito Mes._

— ¡Se movió! —exclamó Konan, al tocar al panza del Jashinista. No solo esta ella, también otros Akatsukis aunque no le daban importancia. —Espero que sea una niña, seré su madrina.

—No creo que sea una niña, será un varón como su padre. —dijo Hidan.

— ¿Varón como su padre? El padre queda embarazado, vaya hombre, uhn. —comentó burlón Deidara.

—A mi me daría mucha lástima si tu "hijo" tenga un padre con parecencia de afeminado. —se dio a la defensiva.

— ¡¿Qué mierda dijiste?!

—La verdad.

— ¡Voy a…!

— ¡Deidara tranquilízate! Esto no le hace bien al bebé. —interrumpe la kunoichi. —Creo que ya sería el momento de comprarle sus cositas.

—Konan tiene razón. —afirma Hidan. —Ya debo pedirle el dinero a Kakuzu para comprarle la cuna, sus juguetes, ropa, el collar de Jashin-sama…

Lo único bueno de este mes: Los desmayos y vómitos van disminuyendo.

***

_Sexto Maldito Mes._

Hidan engorda y engorda. Siente sus pies pesados e hinchados. Le aparecen las malditas estrías, aun así siente más cariño al pequeño Jashinista o estafador.

No le queda nada para el parto.

Kakuzu siente nerviosismo, puede que salga prematuro. Tiene que estar todo el día con él. Incluso llegó a pedirle a Pein que le de vacaciones hasta que dé a luz.

Lo malo sería… las compras.

— ¿Pañales de género? —miró perplejo a su esposo.

—Son baratos. —dijo dejándolo en el carro del supermercado.

—Los desechables son mejores. —comentó Konan que lo acompaña.

—Los de género son más beneficiosos, solo los lavas y ya. En cambio los desechables los tienes que comprar cada semana. —que sabio es Kakuzu. — ¿Qué más falta?

—La cuna, el coche…

***

_Séptimo Maldito Mes._

Hidan puede llegar a tener dolores de espalda.

Su panza crece cada vez más. ¿No serán tres?...

Deja de lado a su pareja, y se preocupa más de su bebé. Adorna el dormitorio con cosas bellas y otras sádicas.

Kakuzu sin sexo. ¡Qué terrible!

***

_Octavo Maldito Mes._

Apoyo.

—Kakuzu, necesito más de tu atención, no puedo hacerlo todo yo solo.

—Hidan, no haces nada en todo el día. Te cansas haciendo nada.

—Pero necesito más afecto, joder. No sé… cariños, que me abraces, cosas así.

—…

—Leí en una revista de Konan, sobre embarazadas. En el octavo mes, una necesita más atención, y la pareja debe darle su apoyo.

—Embarazada, no Embarazado.

— ¡Eso lo mismo! —silenció por un momento. —Tengo hambre.

Solo un mes, y todo se habrá acabado.

***

_Noveno Maldito Mes._

_¡Contracción!_

Avisa eufórica la Akatsuki origami, ayudando al albino llevándolo al cuarto de "parto", (tacañería de Kakuzu)

Todos salieron de sus habitaciones. No se perderían al futuro criminal Jashinista o estafador, cualquiera que sea el caso, iba ser un asesino, sobre todo por el par de padres que les tocó.

— ¡¡Joder, me duele!!

Cuando llegaron a dicha habitación, lo acomodaron sobre una camilla. Konan le quitó el pantalón y calzoncillo, luego lo cubrió con una sabana.

—Respira, bota. Respira, bota. —le aconseja Konan. —Cálmate.

— ¡¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!! ¡¡Estoy a punto de parir y duele!! —sabemos que Hidan no deja que nadie le diga lo que tenga que hacer, pero es una situación arriesgada y no debe irritarse. Después algo extraño sucedió. Solo era una simple contracción.

·

·

_¡Contracción!_

_¡Contracción!_

_¡Contracción!_

_¡Contracción!_

Todas eran simples contracciones.

Maldito bebé, al parecer va ser igual al ojivioleta.

_¡Contracción!_

Otra más.

Los Akatsukis nuevamente fueron a reunirse sin gana alguna, al ver si está vez no sea una simple contracción.

El mismo procedimiento que se le hace a Hidan.

— ¿Estás seguro que esta vez sí? —preguntó desconfiada Konan.

— ¡¡Sí~!! ¡¡Me duele, siento que se me sale la vejiga!! ¡¡Jashin-sama no me deje!!

—Está delirando, es el momento. —Konan se lava las manos y coloca un pote debajo de las piernas del Jashinista. (¿?) Espera un momento… ¿Por dónde…? Rápidamente le abrió las piernas, cosa que nunca debió a ver visto. Ya sabe por dónde saldría el bebé. —Bien Hidan, escúchame. Cálmate, y respira profundo. —hace el procedimiento de ejemplo de respiración. Hidan la sigue. —Eso, muy bien.

— ¿Dónde…esta Kakuzu? —nadie dice nada. — ¡¡¿Dónde demonios esta Kakuzu?!! ¡¡Kakuzu~!! ¡¡Ay!!

—Kakuzu viene en camino, ¡ahora empuja!

— ¡¡Ay!! —Hidan con demasiado dolor en su vientre, se aferra de las sabanas. Su frente ya estaba sudorosa. — ¡¡Kakuzu~!!

— ¡¡Ya llegue!! —siendo enviando por Jashin, aparece. Se coloca al lado de su esposo, enseguida su máscara es agarrada por él.

— ¡¡¿Dónde mierda andabas, viejo de mierda?!! ¡¡Estoy a punto de parir!!

— ¡¡Ya estoy aquí, joder!!

— ¡¡Silencio los dos!! ¡¡Hidan, puja ahora!! —le gritó Konan.

— ¡¡Argh!! ¡¡Joder!! —gritó de dolor sin soltar a Kakuzu. Vaya parto tan "romántico".

Luego de unos cuantos gritos descomunales, llenos de maldiciones y groserías, nace una hermosa criatura.

Konan lo tomó en sus brazos y lo limpió.

—Por Jashin-sama… —deliró el albino bastante sudado.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Kakuzu intentando sacarse el agarre de Hidan.

—Un varón. —respondió Konan, a punto de entregárselo hasta que nuevamente Hidan comienza a gritar de dolor. Entonces, Konan le entrega el bebé que no dejaba de llorar a Deidara. —Oh no.

— ¿Oh no, qué? —se preocupó Kakuzu.

— ¡¡Ay!! ¡¡Argh!!

— ¡¡Puja Hidan, puja!! —le dijo la chica.

— ¿Qué? —se desconcertó el moreno. ¿Otro más? No puede ser, más gastos o peor… que sean igual a Hidan.

Todos los Akatsuki se sorprenden.

Deidara observa al hijo de los inmortales. Tez blanquecina, cabello blanco como su padre religioso, los ojos no lo puede saber ya que los mantiene cerrados. No puede creer que una cosa tan indefensa, va ser tan mala, sobre todo teniendo lo genes de ellos.

El segundo bebé había nacido.

—Es niña.

—Por lo menos se parece a ti Kakuzu; En el cabello. ¡Son preciosos! —la voz de Konan estaba teñida de dulzura y emoción. Procedió a que el de cabellos dorados le entregara el varón. Sostuvo a ambos recién nacidos en sus brazos, que aún se encuentran de ojos cerrados y fuerte llanto.

Hidan aún respiraba agitado y su rostro yacía sonrojado por el esfuerzo y a punto de desmayarse.

Cuando sus ojos descubren a las pequeñas criaturas, abrió sus brazos, pidiendo por acogerlos en su regazo.

Konan se los entrega cuidadosamente. Los infantes aún lloraban con fuerza, pero su llanto se calmó un poco cuando sienten la familiar calidez de su progenitor.

Hidan los observaba felizmente. Sus ojos brillaban radiantes.

— ¡Joder, qué lindos! ¿A que sí, verdad? —interrogó, mirando expectante al resto de los miembros. Éstos se miraban de reojo.

—Sí lo son, Hidan. —comenzó Pein.

—Son escandalosos… —opinó Deidara. —Sí son tus hijos, uhn.

Hidan lo fulmina con la mirada antes de insultarlo. — ¡Joder, rubia, por una vez di algo bueno, ¿quieres?!

El rubio suspiró. —De acuerdo. Sí, son tiernos ¿feliz, uhn?

— ¡Eres tan amable, Deidara-chan! —Hidan sonrió burlonamente y acentuó el sarcasmo en su frase.

—Son pequeños. **No tendremos mucha comida…** —mencionó el hombre-planta.

Hidan abrazó a los pequeños con fuerza, como si fuera una protección.

— ¡Te dije que si los tocas te enterraré en el jardín, estúpido Zetsu!

—Ya cálmate... —intervino Sasori, con su natural pasividad. —No se los comerá, Hidan.

—Más le vale... ¿Y tú qué piensas Sasori? —Hidan frotó juguetonamente su mejilla contra la de uno de los bebés.

— ¿Eh? —la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

— ¡Vamos, dime!

—Está bien. —suspiró. —Me gustan, aunque no podría usarlos como marionet-

— ¡Eh! ¡Son hermosos, Hidan, se parecen mucho a ti y a Kakuzu! —interrumpió afortunadamente Kisame, previniendo un futuro ataque de furia por parte del reciente padre.

— ¡Ya lo sé, me encantan! —Hidan se mostraba embelesado en los pequeños y no notó lo que estaba a punto de decir Sasori.

—Eh… ¿Acaso yo no cuento? —Kakuzu estaba algo ¿celoso? Le había preguntado a media organización acerca de sus descendientes y a "él" ni siquiera lo había mirado. ¡Y él era el padre!

— ¡Lo siento, Kakuzu! —se disculpó rápidamente. — ¿Qué te parecen? —los arrulló dulcemente entre sus brazos.

—Perfectos. —respondió simplemente con una sonrisa. —Los amo.

Hidan se sorprendió de la muestra tan efusiva de cariño. Pero le agradó también.

—Los cuidaremos con nuestras vidas. —concluyó felizmente, observando a las tres personas más amadas por él.

El resto de los ocupantes del cuarto sintió ternura por la escena. Una escena familiar.

—Esto es patético, uhn.

—Tienes razón. —dijo Sasori.

—_No puedo creerlo, Akatsuki son criminales, para eso pidió Madara, no para ponerse a hacer familias. Corrección, rara familia. _—pensó sobre los inmortales. Y era verdad, no estaban para procrear. Entonces disimuladamente giró a mirar a Konan. —_Tú tampoco, ni siquiera lo pienses Nagato._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** En cap anterior, se me le olvido algo: Gracias por ayudarme Mary. En el próximo Capitulo, veremos el crecimiento de los hijos de los inmortales, ¿no se esperaban gemelos verdad? xD

**¿Review's?**

**Podré subir los cap, ya que si no es así, solo lo escribí en vano.**

**Y Jashin-sama irá a tu casa y matará a tu familia y a ti también, por ser cruel conmigo.**

**ByE!**

**Me encanta amenazar.**


	3. Gemelos

Hola! Luego de un largo día... am... bueno, primer día de Universidad xD es grande, casi me pierdo jaja.

Les dejo con el 3er capitulo.

* * *

**« ::..Lσ ****Tesтαяυdσ ****y Lα ****Avαяιcια ****se Heяedαη..:: »**

_Capitulo Tres: Gemelos._

_Oye Hidan…_

_¿Qué?_

_¿Cómo los vas a alimentar?_

_Con comida._

_Me refiero a la leche. Tú no tiene pechos._

… _¿Tú?_

_No soy madre. Puedes comprar leche en polvo materna._

_¿Y Kakuzu?_

_No querrá que sus hijos sean débiles._

— ¿Ah? —se preguntó Kakuzu luego de que Hidan le dijese que debe comprar leche. De alguna u otra manera tenía razón. No tenía por donde alimentar a las criaturas asesinas. Por suerte llevan un día de Padres. Kakuzu aceptó.

El matrimonio –Kakuzu. Hidan yacía durmiendo por el cansancio– dejó a cargo de sus hijos a Akatsuki. Eran bebés recién nacidos, ¿qué pueden hacer? Extrañar el calor de sus padres.

Hasta el momento se mantenían en silencio en los brazos de los criminales de rango 's'.

Pein y Madara no podían creer que su organización se encuentre de niñeras. Deberían estar tramando en como capturar al Kyuubi.

—_Kakuzu, también hay que comprar otra cuna, recuerda que son dos. _—recordó el tesorero las palabras de "mamá" sobre la doble compra. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre tener gemelos? Oh… sabe por qué. Sexo fuerte. Pero eso le hacía subirle el ego a Kakuzu. Es un toro en la cama.

Después de la larga compra, regresó al escondite. Cuando entró oyó el llanto de sus hijos que pedían comida; eran recién nacidos. Enseguida Kakuzu fue corriendo subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del parto.

— ¡¡A la hora que llegas Kakuzu!! —lo recibe de no muy buena manera después que él fuera a comprar todo. Sus hijos estaban en los brazos de Hidan, llorando.

—No grites, los espantaras. Traje todo. Que Konan prepare esa leche materna, yo no sé.

— ¿Eh? Está bien. —la chica se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a salir de la habitación.

Kakuzu miraba a Hidan. Hidan miraba a Kakuzu con resentimiento. Kakuzu miraba a los bebes chillones, no dejaban de llorar. Pensó en que sacaron la misma personalidad testaruda del albino.

— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué nombres le pondremos? Jashin no creo.

—Jashin sería un hermoso nombre.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, ellos no tienen culpa de nada.

—Joder. ¿Me podrías ayudar con uno? No puedo solo. —mientras que las criaturas no callaban, el moreno se acercó y tomó en brazos a la niña, que sorpresivamente se calló.

—Vaya, parece que no le agradas. —dijo divertido. Hidan frunció el entrecejo. Si no fuera porque está dolido por el parto y por la presencia de los infantes, le insultaría y le pegaría. En eso, la bebé iba abriendo sus parpados. Desde que nació no los abría y no conocían el color.

Violetas, es era el color. La chiquitita era la viva imagen de Kakuzu pero con ojos y tono de piel del religioso.

—Adivina que.

— ¿Qué?

—Tiene tus ojos.

— ¿Enserio? Déjame ver. Uhm… —antes, se queda pensando. — ¿Un cambio? —le pidió y aceptó. Kakuzu le entregó a la niña, y Hidan el varón. — ¡Waw! ¡Sí, tiene mis ojos! ¡Oh, Jashin-sama, que linda! ¿Y él?

—Solo si se calla. —intentaba callarlo de todas las formas posibles. El pequeño albino sin duda, iba ser igual que Hidan. —Este salió a ti.

— ¿Qué intentas decir? —Kakuzu iba a contestar, pero en entró Konan justo a tiempo.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —los dos niegan con la cabeza. —Aquí está la leche. —lleva dos mamaderas con el contenido blanco y nutritivo. Uno se lo entregó a Kakuzu y el otro a Hidan. —Despacio, no querrán que se ahoguen. —aconsejó. — ¿Ya le tienen nombres?

—Hidan quiere ponerle Jashin al varón. —respondió Kakuzu, ocupado amantando al niño. —Sobre mi cadáver.

—Eso sería horrible, pobre criatura.

— ¿Tú también? —se quejó el Jashinista.

—Hidan, no puedes colocarles ese nombre, ni siquiera saben quién es Jashin. —Konan tenía mucha razón. El Jashinista bufó.

¿Qué nombre les pondrían?

Mientras tanto, Hidan sostenía delicadamente el biberón en la boquita de la bebé.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Kakuzu sin quitar la vista del pequeño albino.

—En sus habitaciones. Pein dijo que no quiere muchos llantos, o tomará medidas drásticas. —dijo calmada.

—Por cierto, la niña tiene los ojos de Hidan.

— ¿Eh? Quiero ver. —la Akatsuki se acercó al nombrado. Se inclinó un poco a observar. Los ojos de la pequeña eran más dulces que los de Hidan. ¿Y a quien no? — ¿Y él? —se refiere al gemelo.

—No lo sabemos. —informó Hidan.

El azabache intentó observar los ojos del infante, pero los mantenía cerrado, disfrutando la deliciosa calentita leche materna del mercado negro –cortesía de Kakuzu–. Luego, al notar una depositada mirada en su indefenso cuerpecito, abrió ambos ojos. ¡Wow! Vaya que son gemelos, y ¡vaya! Los genes de Hidan son más potentes que los de Kakuzu, claro que físicamente.

—Violetas. —confirmó Kakuzu.

— ¡Qué lindo! —sonrió alegremente Konan. —Quiero ser la madrina. ¿Lo bautizaran?

—Ante Jashin-sama: Sí. Si es otro: No. —dijo con un semblante serio. Hidan estaba dispuesto a convertir a sus retoños en Jashinistas. Vamos a ver si Kakuzu le da el permiso.

—Bien, bien. Ante tu inexistente Jashin. —y le dio el permiso para que no siguiera con el tema de hacerlos Jashinista. Solamente el bautizo nada más. Ellos no seguirán esa estúpida religión. En cuanto al religioso, enmarcó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bueno. ¿Y sus nombres? —volvió a preguntar Konan.

—Em…

***

_¡¡Se van de Akatsuki!!_

_¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?_

_¡Sus parásitos, me tienen enfermó! ¡Pelean todo el día! ¡Se parecen a ustedes dos!_

_Oh, joder._

_Pero líder, Konan se enojará con usted, ella se ha encariñado mucho con nuestros hijos._

_Lo sé. Y conversé con ella. Irá a verlos, sobre todo por la niña, ya que cuando esté creciendo, les preguntará "aquello"._

_Oh, joder._

_Hidan._

_¿Kuzu?_

_Cállate._

_Tch._

_Esa será mi última palabra. No quiero que vuelvan a pisar Akatsuki. ¡Jamás! ¡¿Sabes lo que tiene que sufrir Deidara por tu hijo?! ¡¡Ese niño le dice que es mujer!!_

_¿Y qué culpa tiene? Si Deidara-chan parece mujer._

_Cállate Hidan. Bien líder, si usted quiere que nos vayamos, lo haremos._

_¿Los vamos a il Papi? Etañale a Sasoti-san, y lobale el dinerlo al lide._

_A mi nade me cae ben._

_¡¡Váyanse!!_

Sus mechones oscuros fastidiaban su blanquecino rostro por haberse agachado debajo de la cama buscando una mediana caja de cartón. Abrió sus ojos de par a par al verlo. Sonrió. Extendió su mano para sacarlo de ahí.

— ¡Lo encontré! —exclamó feliz. No obstante sintió un escalofrío detrás de su espalda. No quería mirar, podría ser él, y la castigaría dejándola sin mesada.

— ¿De nuevo robando dinero? —suspiró aliviada al saber que no era él. —Agradece que no fue tu padre quien entró.

—Lo siento. —hizo una mueca de molestia. Luego regresó la caja a su sitio. — ¿No le dirás a Otōsan? —se levantó del suelo volteando frente al albino presente quien se iba acercando. Este se agachó más o menos a su diminuta altura en crecimiento.

—Claro que no. —Papi era una buena persona a pesar de que Otōsan le dijera lo contrario, recordando su oscuro pasado. Lo siguiente sería sus acostumbradas discusiones, cosas que ella no comprendía a su corta edad. —Agradece que está trabajando. _Si claro, eso es trabajo, joder._ —pensó sarcástico mientras que su sucesora de la religión Jashin –según él– y orbes violetas le miraban confundida. —Oye… ¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermano?

La azabache se llevó el dedo índice al mentón. —Oniichan… creo que afuera o en el comedor.

—Bien. —se levantó del suelo, caminando a retirarse de la habitación.

—"Lo siento", como no. Solo sacaré un billete, no lo notará. —sonrió bellaca.

El hombre de cabellera grisácea caminaba a paso lento sobre las escaleras. —_Ese niño, ¿qué estará haciendo ahora? _—dijo mentalmente algo exasperado antes de una leve discusión de carácter con su hijo. Podría estar orgullo de creer solo un poco en Jashin; solo un poco. Su carácter lo detestaba, era una mezcla de ambas personalidades ¿no podría sacar lo mejor? Al llegar a la sala y comedor, no lo halló, entonces estaba afuera de la casa. Al salir lo visualizó. — ¡¡Itami!!

Su vivo reflejo giró su cuerpo. — ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Cómo que "ahora qué"? Ten más respeto, soy tu padre, joder.

—Tch. Mi padre es Otōsan, no tú… albinito.

—Eres un… También eres albinito. —ambos violetas no dejaban de mirarse con odio. —Suficiente. ¿Qué haces?

—Nada del otro mundo. Matando lagartijas. —ese era su pasatiempo asesino.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasan en la escuela? Tú hermana no es así.

—Estoy en la escuela ninja ¿crees que nos pasan? Las buenas costumbres y el cómo ser un buen amigo. Tch, tonterías. Yo quiero hacer misiones. ¡¡Joder!! —se sentía enfadado consigo mismo. Deseaba matar, matar y matar, pero sabe que faltará algunos años para ello. —Y sobre ella, no es una mariposa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada. —respondió sin importancia. Se inclinó a recoger una lagartija muerta.

— ¿Qué vas hacer con eso? No quiero escándalo cuando llegue Kakuzu.

—Uhm. —silenció caminado a la casa. —Regalo para Hitomi. Y ver cuánto le ha robado a Otōsan.

***

Fruncieron el ceño. Estaban castigados. Sin mesada durando tres años. Todo por culpa de la heredera de la avaricia, y por la lagartija que en paz descanse.

—Hidan, te dije que no sacara nuestro ahorro. —rencoroso, aparte de la voz, de enojo.

—Joder Kakuzu, no puedo estar todo el día pendiente de ellos. Tengo una vida para rezarle a Jashin-sama.

—Entonces por qué demonios los tuviste.

Aquello escuchado, ojos sollozos intentando de no llorar, y su boquita presionada.

—Otōsan… no nos quiere…

—Mira lo que lograste.

—Cállate. —el inmortal mayor se aproximó a la azabache, agachándose. —Hitomi, no llores. Yo los quiero, pero no me gusta que tomen mi dinero, sobre todo tú.

—Que sacaste su avaricia. —interrumpe con seriedad Hidan.

—Ahora deja de llorar. —posó su mano a limpiar las lagrimas. —Y tú —ahora se refería al menor. —, deja de molestarla.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —preguntó desafiante. Kakuzu lo miró directamente. Su mirada era temible, malvada. Itami tragó saliva y se fue corriendo a las piernas del albino. Siempre intentaba enfrentarse al moreno, con resultados perdedores. No era tan blando como Papi.

—Es de noche, hora de dormir, pero antes les tengo una noticia.

— ¿Noticia? —preguntó Hidan quien con anterioridad tomó en brazos a su reflejo.

—Konan vendrá mañana, no solo ella. También los otros, pero no creo que Pein.

—Eso era obvio. —desde que se fueron de Akatsuki, Pein no los volvería a ver, a ver a esos minis demonios hijos de inmortales que lo sacaban de quicio a cada segundo.

— ¿Vendrán? ¡Yo quiero ver al afeminado ese! —se entusiasmó el menor.

—Se llama Deidara.

—Ese mismo.

Acto seguido, ambos ex Akatsukis llevaron a sus hijos a la habitación. Los acostaron en la cama, cubriéndolos con sabanas, despidiéndolos con un "buenas noches". Luego los padres se fueron a su respectiva habitación matrimonial.

—Kakuzu. —llamó ya acostado.

— ¿Qué?

—Estoy preocupado por Hitomi.

— ¿Hitomi, por qué? Yo la veo normal.

—Tengo miedo cuando _pregunte_. ¿Qué le diremos?

—No lo sé. Konan es mujer, pero aún falta para que pregunte. Solo tiene 5 años, Hidan.

—Uhm.

***

— ¡¡Otōsan!!

— ¡¡Ven aquí, joder!! —Hidan perseguía al pequeño semi Jashinista, sosteniendo en su mano una peineta. — ¡¡Te tienes que peinar!!

— ¡¡No me peinaré como tú!! —odiaba peinarse hacia atrás. Podía tolerar ser igual a Papi, pero no tanto. Le gustaba más el cabello desordenado como Otōsan. Otōsan era genial, un poco malo, pero genial. — ¡¡Quiero parecerme a Otōsan!!

—Engendro del demonio ¡¡Ven aquí!! —enojado, corrió a él cogiéndolo de la mano. El pequeño ojivioleta intentaba zafarse y pidiendo ayuda a Kakuzu, en eso, aparece dando así, que el pequeño Itami corriera a él.

—Hidan ¿qué crees que haces? —preguntó mientras que el albinito se aferraba a sus piernas como protección.

—Peinarlo. —respondió simplemente.

—Me basta con ver tu cara todos los días, no lo peines como tú.

—Tch. Como quieras. ¿Y Hitomi?

—Esta lista, con algunas dificultades como tú. —se refería a la personalidad testaruda como el Jashinista, cosa que él no comprendió.

Sonó el timbre, anunciando la llegada de los Akatsukis, mejor dicho ex Akatsukis, la razón en muy sencilla; se rebelaron contra el portador del Rinnegan y sus fracasos en la captura de aquellas bestias. En fin, Kakuzu los recibió de lo más normal, diferente a Hidan quien alardeaba. Ellos pensaban que no han cambiado en nada. Luego grata fue la sorpresa de ver a los hijos de los inmortales frente a sus ojos. Konan era la única que los había visto, la que los siguió en su crecimiento, asique no fue nada sorprendente. Para ellos, fue verdaderamente tierno hasta que crezcan y sean asesinos… o algo parecido a sus padres, porque sacar un titulo de doctorado no lo creen.

—Hola pequeña, uhn. —saludó inclinando a la altura de la aludida. — ¿Cómo estás? —Deidara sonrió dulce.

—Bien. —no podría creerlo, es tan distinta a ellos.

—Es una lindura, no puedo creer que sea su hija. —dijo acariciando el azabache cabello de Hitomi. —Aún recuerdo cuando me jalaban el cabello, uhn. —se resintió al recordar cuando ellos tenían unos dos años.

—Yo tampoco me lo creo. —ahora habló Sasori.

— ¿Y su pongo que el mini Hidan es Itami? —preguntó aunque sabiendo la respuesta Kisame. Kakuzu acertó. — ¡Wow! Te pareces mucho a Hidan, claro que no se peina. —hizo una diferencia entre el padre y el hijo.

—Sí, sí. Dejen de sorprenderse con ellos, no son una lindura. —comentó el Jashinista. —Vayamos asentarnos.

Todos yacían reunidos conversando a gusto en la mesa. Era como en los viejos tiempos, solo que…

— ¿Y Pein? —dijo Hidan.

—Ya sabes, no los vería más después de lo ocurrido. —dijo Konan seriamente.

—Comprendo.

— ¿Oigan, ya han "preguntado"? —se hizo presente la vocecita joven del buen chico, aún usa la ridícula máscara.

— ¿Qué cosa Tobi? —dijo sin comprender Kakuzu.

—Las "preguntas", sobre del cómo nacieron, cómo si son hombres. —explicó con ayuda de sus manos juguetonamente.

—Sus dudas comienzan a entre los siete y once años, joder. —dijo entrecerrando los ojos, cosa que no quiere saber cómo les explicaría.

—Ah. —balbuceó _Tobi._ —Pero ya deberían pensar en eso, y buscar una buena respuesta para no dañarlos sicológicamente.

—Tobi. —lo llamó con ganas de matarlo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, no quieres que te mate en el nombre de Jashin-sama!

— ¡Ah, das miedo! —el azabache por el supuesto temor, abrazó a Deidara que yacía a su lado, este suspiró.

—Lo único bueno de sus hijos, **son un buen aperitivo.** —Zetsu no había dicho ninguna palabra cruel. Esto hizo al padre en el papel de madre levantarse de su asiento y encararlo, nadie los tocaba aunque sean unos malcriados. —**Cálmate Hidan. **No lo dije enserio.

— ¡Otōsan! —uno de los infantes llamó entre llantos, no estaban muy lejos de ellos. Kakuzu se levantó y fue a ver mientras los demás observaban.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Me… picó una araña… —dijo sollozo extendiendo su manito rojiza por la picazón. Kakuzu la examinó, pero algo no andaba bien. Meditó unos pocos miserables segundos para darse cuenta que…

— ¡Deidara, tu billetera! —…la pequeña heredera de la avaricia estaba debajo de la mesa tratando de robarle dinero al rubio. Ella se espantó por el aviso, y él bajó la mirada.

—Ups. —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Deidara le arrebató su billetera frunciendo el entrecejo. Luego de esto, el inmortal mayor ordenó a los pequeños subir a su cuarto, quedaron castigados.

La conversación siguió. Extrañas dudas salían a luz. Dudas acerca de sus relaciones con alguien o simplemente están solos y abonados, y agregándole la baja autoestima. Pero fue todo lo contrario. La palabra, mejor dicho la bocota de Hidan y su acompañado improperios, dejaron a todos sorprendidos. Era una pregunta rara… y a la vez sacaba de dudas a todos lo ex Akatsukis.

La víctima era Deidara.

Era obvio. ¿Quién podría sacar suspiros calentones con ganas de fallárselo hasta el amanecer? Deidara, está más que claro inconscientemente. Él no tenía la culpa de ser hermoso y algo… digamos… no lo era, no obstante su aspecto decía lo contrario, afeminado. De esos típicos hombres de cabellera larga y rubia en su mayoría metaleros, donde uno dice "Te confundí con una mujer", él era uno de ellos. A lo mejor sus padres lo hicieron con exceso de amor.

Por suerte y gracias a Jashin todo poderoso, Kakuzu jamás posó sus verdes ojos en el joven artista explosivo. Bueno… eso es lo que según su esposo le dijo. Y él tampoco sintió nada por "esa".

Deidara sonrojó. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no rodeado de su antigua obligada organización.

—Responde Deidara-chan.

—Yo… No te incumbe, uhn. —dijo decidido, fulminándolo con su azulina mirada.

—Deidara-senpai sale conmigo… y Sasori-san. —sencillamente contestó. El rubio se sonrojó aun más con ganas de matar a ese idiota de _Tobi_ como suele llamarle, ya que sabía quién era perfectamente, "El líder de Akatsuki y entre otras cosas" Madara Uchiha.

Las bocas de los invitados se encontraban abiertas. No poseían la información del rubio saliendo con dos a la vez. Algunos sabían que estaba saliendo con Sasori o con _Tobi_, pero nunca de... un trío. ¡Wow! El rubio no la pasa nada de mal.

Hidan lo felicitó por tener un buen sexo. A Deidara no le resultó un alago. Deseaba usar sus arcillas y explotarlo; lamentablemente no podía hacer eso, su impedimento son los niños que no tienen culpa de tener a un padre loco por el sexo y la religión.

Horas después, cuando el manto oscuro hizo su presencia, se iban yendo muy animados, tuvieron una agradable conversación recordando viejos tiempos de criminales.

—Hey Deidara-chan, ¿cuándo los hijos, eh? —molestó el albino rodeando su brazo alrededor del cuello del nombrado.

—Vete al diablo Hidan, uhn. —refunfuñó. Ni loco sueña con embarazarse.

—Hidan —lo llamó Konan, y este se le acercó curioso. —, cuando llegue el día en que ella pregunte, y no específicamente "eso"…

—No te entiendo.

—Se refiere las preguntas de mujer a mujer. —mencionó el Uchiha menor.

—Eso. —dijo ella. —Cuando pregunte, me llamas. Ten, te dejo mi número. —le entregó un papel con el escrito del número telefónico. —Adiós.

—Adiós.

Ahora tendrían otro problema. A cierta edad los hijos preguntan de dónde provienen y, en el caso de ellos, no pasaría como el río entre las rocas, no obstante… las preguntas de una niña, quien sufre sus cambios.

Demonios…

***

Tres años han pasado.

Las cosas habían cambiado, en algunas, porque ellos no dejaban de discutir.

— ¡Es mío!

— ¡Mío!

— ¡Es mío, porque tú eres fea!

— ¡Tú un idiota con cara de zombi!

— ¡Cara de perro atropellado!

—… ¡¡Otōsa~n!! —comenzó a llorar la morena, que enseguida se desquitó jalándole el grisáceo cabello, dando una guerrecilla de jalones de pelos. Ambos lloraban, pataleaban, etc.

Papi, como suelen llamarle, yacía justo en la cocina. Fue a verlos, intentado separarlos. Luego llegó Kakuzu.

—Dejen de llorar, joder. —los ojivioletas hacían caso omiso. Lagrimeaban a cantaros, como si alguien los viniera a matar. En el intento, Hidan levantó la vista a su esposo. — ¡Joder Kakazu, deberías ayudarme!

—Vengo llegando del "trabajo". —su trabajo seguía siendo el de caza recompensa.

Junto ambas cejas enséñales de enojo. —Son tus hijos.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro de eso?

Los llantos se escuchaban más fuertes.

—Joder. —Kakuzu se aproximó a Hitomi, y le tomó la mano alejándola de ambos albinos. Él se sentó en el sofá, en cuanto a ella sigue llorando. — ¿Por qué pelearon?

—Itami… me… dijo… cosas… feas… —sus manitos limpiaban sus lagrimas. —Y… esa lagartija… era mía.

—Lagartija… ¿por eso se pelearon?

—Sí…

Suspiró. —Itami.

—… ¿Qué? —preguntó de malhumor. Hidan ya lo había calmado.

—Ven.

—No.

—Ven. —dijo amenazador.

— ¡Voy! —y él obediente. Cuando llegó, el tesorero comenzó a dar un sermón de no deber pelearse por una tontería y entre otras cosas que un padre diría. Los típicos sermones de la vida.

— ¿Entendieron?

—Sí… —contestaron sin ganas.

Hitomi extendió su mano a su padre.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi mesada.

Kakuzu accedió entregándole tres monedas. —La lagartija la usaran cuatro horas cada uno, sin pelearse.

— ¡Yo primero! —dijo alegre la morena. Corrió cogiendo la lagartija a su habitación, detrás ella le sigue Itami.

— ¡¡Papi, Otōsan, Hitomi cerró la puerta con llave!! ¡¡Va a matar mi lagartija!!

Que descanse en paz la lagartija.

***

Sus manos estaban tensas.

Su observadora mirada era penetrante e intimidante, no se dejaría engañar a pesar de conocer muy bien esos ojos. El momento había llegado. Estaba incomodo, no sabría cómo decirle. Solamente tiene una alternativa, aquella donde su amiga se ofreció.

— ¿Cómo? —era la tercera vez que preguntaba inocentemente. Su duda iba aumentando cada vez más. Sus amigas de la escuela ninja le contaron algunas pequeñas partes, que llegaron a sorprenderle, incluso a su gemelo. Su gemelo… se alivia que no es él que pregunta, pero sabe que tarde o temprano preguntaría.

—Espera un segundo. —su mente se revolvía en pensar. Se levantó de la cama donde estaban ellos dos, perteneciente a la menor. Pensar en qué forma se lo diría a esa pequeña e inocente mente. Sacó su celular del pantalón, marcó el número de ella. — ¿Konan?

—Konan dejó su celular. ¿De parte de quién? —era una voz masculina con toque de autoridad desde el otro lado.

—Em… ¿Pein, líder? —preguntó al reconocer la voz.

—Sí… Oh no… Hidan. —era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo.

— ¡Líder, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado, joder?!

—Papi.

Eso hizo recordarle para que llamó, después recordaría los viejos tiempos.

—Eh, líder… ¿Konan no está?

—No. Salió de compras. ¿Quieres dejarle un recado?

—Sí, aunque voy a tener que hacerlo yo. Dile que me llame cuanto antes, es urgente.

—De acuerdo. Adiós.

—Adiós. —terminó la llamada y guardó el celular en su bolsillo del pantalón. Respiró hondo con total calma. Bien, solo le queda una opción. —Hitomi, no te muevas de aquí, iré hablar con tu padre.

—Hai.

Agradeció a Jashin-sama que no eran los dos que preguntaban. Caminó apresurado en dirección al cuarto que compartían. Cuando entró, detrás suyo una personita muy parecida a él, accediendo al cuarto de la azabache interrogativa.

— ¿Qué haces acá sola tonta?

—No estoy sola oniichan. Le pregunté unas cosas a Papi. —dijo, mientras que Itami se le fue acercando llevando las manos en su bolsillo.

— ¿Cuáles?

—De donde vienen los bebes.

—Um… yo también quiero saber.

—Pero hay algo extraño.

—Si lo sé, Papi es un necio.

—No, no me refiero a eso. Mis amigas me dijeron que los bebes se hacen cuando el hombre y la mujer se quieren mucho… pero…

—No tenemos mamá…

Ambos quedaron pensativos. No comprendían.

Hidan entró rápidamente nervioso al cuarto, como si no le quedaran más sacrificios.

— ¡Kakuzu!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Tenemos un problema! ¡Uno grande, joder! ¡Por Jashin-sama! —dramatiza.

— ¡Cálmate Hidan! —le dio una cachetada, y él se calmó. —Cuéntame.

—Hitomi preguntó de dónde vienen los niños. ¡Llame a Konan y no se encuentra, joder!

—Joder.

— ¿Qué le vamos a decir?

—Hay contarle muy suave sin dañarle. Tú deberías hacerlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo, Kakuzu?

— ¿Quién los parió?

— ¡Eso no significa nada! ¡No sabes lo que significa pasar putos nueve meses con la barriga del porte de un camión, joder!

—Pero tú estás todos los días con ellos, haces de "Mamá".

— ¡Eres un…!

—Ya, cierra la boca. Hablaré con ella. Tú mantén la boca cerrada. Agradecemos que no sea sobre la menstruación. —dijo y Hidan asintió. Ambos salieron de la habitación con suma preocupación. No deseaban dañar su mente pura. Solo era ella, ya que si preguntará el pequeño albinito, el problema radicaría en ser homofóbico.

Cuando entraron…

— ¿Itami? —preguntó Kakuzu, era que lo menos quería.

—Tch. También quiero saber de dónde y cómo se hacen.

El ambiente era tenso, pesado. Miles de hormigas recorrían sus formados cuerpos. Escalofríos.

Hidan, por dentro rezaba a Jashin para que todo salga bien.

Luego, el matrimonio se sentó en de las camas de sus hijos.

—Una amiga me dijo, que los niños se hacen con amor.

—A… Así es. —contestó inquieto Kakuzu.

—Y el amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

Cruzaron miradas buscando una respuesta. Nadie le enseñó a ser padres, y "madre". Kakuzu se rascó la cabellera algo confuso. No podía decirle que su Papi le rezó a ese tal Jashin para quedar embarazado, porque los hombres no pueden quedar. Eso era totalmente enfermo de su parte. Podría agregar una mentira piadosa, hasta que cumpla los doce años en donde seguro sabrán que no es así. Y cuando tengan sus mentes más madura, le dirían la verdad.

—Itami, Hitomi. —su atención fue llamada. Los herederos de los orbes violetas posaron sus vistas en él. Hidan se mordía su labio inferior, estaba nervioso. —Les explicaré como se hacen los bebés, y como es que nosotros los tuvimos.

—Kakuzu…

—No interrumpas, confía en mí.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Chan! ¿Cómo les irá a los padres del año con sus hijos? Pobre Deidara jajaja! En fin... En el próximo capítulo veremos aun el crecimiento de los gemelos, donde Hidan quiere hacer a sus hijos Jashinistas. xD ¿Kakuzu lo dejará?

**¿Review's?**

**Podré subir los cap, ya que si no es así, solo lo escribí en vano.**

**O Jashin-sama se comerá a los gemelos.**

**xD**

**Dato: **Hace poco dibuje a los inmortalitos, le dejo el link para que se hagan una idea de como son; junten los espacios.

**Hitomi: **http : // public. bay. livefilestore. com/ y1pep_ jSr0Dm_ xJKBxHR1 qQ654IK_ v - KDahyUdLkW gglUXN3LxHbnYS iFeUTU53mac1 hf1OMLnzaClR aZryeDwLqA / Hitomi. jpg

**Itami:** http : // public. bay. livefilestore. com/ y1pzRNMKvHw d2xnvz6sF a2nQxLgd cN2cxqxaSU16w _ zx2Q - OgoE3YH8olobmKd GsDcJYxyU2LhtW BmI45CYXDCxMQ / Itami. jpg

Si no funcionan los links, me avisan.


	4. ¿El Manual de los Buenos Padres?

Aqui subiendo los ultimos capitulos!!

Espero que lo pasen bien leyendo x3

Con mucho esfuerzo y cariño.

* * *

**« ::..Lσ ****Tesтαяυdσ ****y Lα ****Avαяιcια ****se Heяedαη..:: »**

_Capitulo 4: ¿El Manual de los Buenos Padres?_

La mano de Itami había tomado forma de puño. No podía creerlo, ellos… ellos…

Enseguida luego que Kakuzu les explicara, le dijo la mentirilla piadosa "Los hombres con hombres, y las mujeres con mujeres, también pueden tener hijos, es normal, pero no les digan a nadie o estarán castigados."

El joven padre había quedado sorprendido, si que sabe manejarlos, era obvio, como dice el dicho "Más vale el Diablo por viejo, que por Diablo."

Los gemelos comprendieron a la perfección, no fueron dañadas sus mentes, hasta entonces… a esperar un par de años para contarles la verdad. No obstante el siguiente problema sería Hitomi. Hidan estaba realmente asustado, sabe que las niñas maduran más rápido que los niños, y si juntamos las clases de biología… ¿eso también enseñan en la Escuela Ninja? En fin, la cosa es que preguntará "Lo cambios femeninos".

Konan había llamado preocupada. El jashinista le contó todo lo sucedido y en cualquier momento la llamaría y que por favor no se olvide de su celular.

Por mientras tiene ocho años.

***

¡Demonios! ¡Y todas las maldiciones del mundo!

Maldito documental de los cambios físicos y sicológicos de las niñas y los niños.

No… no podría imaginarse a esa pequeña e inocente de orbes violetas con un hombre. ¿Celos? ¿Celos de padre? No, claro que no. Solamente que hay que proteger a su hija de los lobos que andan sueltos.

Pero eso no todo.

Ya les contaron que sus cuerpos son distintos, tienen diferentes funciones, etcétera, etcétera. El problema radica en…

_Las niñas dan su tiempo y atención en la apariencia física, varias horas frente al espejo, en peinar, maquillarte, hablar, caminar, incluso practicar su primer beso._

Odiaba la voz de la tipa del documental, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Bueno… todo eso debe ser por el gen de Hidan ¿quién más pasa horas frente al espejo arreglándose?

_Las niñas y los niños, tienden a explorar su cuerpo. Esto es absolutamente normal. Algunas niñas prefieren jugar con pelotas y juegos de acción que con muñecas, lo mismo suceden en los niños, pero es normal._

Eso ya era demasiado. Sería muy fácil explicarle a su diminuta imagen sobre sus repentinos cambios. No hay problema, son hombres. Explicarle que sentirá atracción por alguien del sexo opuesto, su primer vello, la eyaculación, etcétera. ¡Hitomi! No hay más alternativa que llamar a Konan.

… ¿juguetes? Ambos juegan a cosas bruscas.

_En la etapa de la adolescencia, ambos sexos se interesan en problemas que no tienen nada que ver con su realidad. Cuestionan y critican a los demás, incluyendo a los padres._

—_Y me lo dices a mí._ —pensó Hidan. Ambos hijos del carácter testarudo, lo cuestionaban en cualquier momento, incluso su religión. Era molesto para ambos padres. Metían sus narices donde no les correspondían.

_Buscan su identidad._

—_Jashinista._ —en eso recordó llevarlos a la iglesia de Jashin.

_En la adolescencia comienzan a crear amistades e independencia._

Eh… no hay ningún problema con eso.

_Ahora hablaremos sobre la pubertad. Las niñas __comienzan en algún punto comprendido entre los 8 y 13 años, y entre los 10 y 15 años en los chicos._

—_Grandioso. —_se dijo mentalmente sarcástico.

_Los chicos, las hormonas viajan por el torrente sanguíneo y envían a los testículos la señal de que deben empezar a producir testosterona y esperma. La testosterona es la hormona que provoca la mayoría de los cambios en el cuerpo de los chicos durante la pubertad. Para que un hombre se pueda reproducir, es necesario que produzca espermatozoides._

_En el caso de las chicas, la FSH y la LH se dirigen a los ovarios, que contienen óvulos que han estado allí desde el nacimiento. Estas hormonas estimulan a los ovarios para que empiecen a producir otra hormona llamada estrógeno. El estrógeno, junto con la FSH y la LH, hacen que madure el cuerpo de una chica, preparándolo para el embarazo._

Hidan no entendió absolutamente nada. Únicamente la de los chicos. Pero… ¡¿Embarazo?!

_Los chicos desarrollas sus hombros que van anchándose, formándose más masculinos. En las chicas, el crecimiento de los pechos._

…

_Aparece el peor enemigo de todos, el acné. _

_Los vellos, que es algo muy malo para las chicas. No necesariamente es bueno usar la cera, hay otros métodos en estos días._

_Los chicos comenzarán con la primera erección que ocurren por las fantasías sexuales o piensan mucho en sexo, pero también suele ocurrir sin ningún motivo, incluyendo los llamados sueños húmedos._

"_¿Cómo puedo explicarle eso a mi hijo, si solo soy su mamá?" Preguntó alguien del público._

_Lo recomendable que sea explicado por su progenitor, su padre. Pero una madre también lo puede hacer con solo saber sobre el tema._

"_¿Cómo enfrento las preguntas de mi hija, si solo soy su padre?"_

_La misma respuesta._

"_Pero no le puedo explicar sobre la menstruación, puede que la asuste."_

_Lo mejor sería llamar a alguien del mismo sexo y explicarle, también puedes darte a conocer sobre sus cambios. Mal que mal, ellas preguntaran, y ellos también._

Oh Jashin-sama…

El albino estaba quedando un poco traumado.

— ¿Qué estás viendo Hidan? —entró al cuarto matrimonial el moreno.

—Un documental para estar preparado en el desarrollo físico y sicológicos de los hijos.

— ¿Cómo un manual de buenos padres?

—Sí.

—Apaga esa cosa Hidan, no servirá.

_La niña ha comenzado a ser una mujer. El niño un hombre. _

_Tendrán su primera relación sexual._

—Hidan… apágalo. —insistió enojado.

_Y así es como el ovulo es fecundado._

—Hidan…

— ¡Ya va, ya va! ¡Joder! —hastiado, coge el control de la televisión y la apaga. —Oye Kakuzu.

— ¿Qué? —dijo buscando sus cosas en su mueble.

— ¿Itami te dijo algo sobre la erección? —preguntó curioso.

—Em… —Kakuzu se detuvo e intentaba recordar. —Sí.

— ¿Y? —se sobresaltó.

—Nada. Le dijo todo. Se lo tomó bastante bien.

—Que suerte. Supe que las niñas tienen su primera menstruación entre los 12 y 14 años. Algunas por extraña razón es antes de los 12, incluso a los 8 años.

—Hidan.

— ¿Qué?

—Hitomi tiene 11 años. —luego se mantuvo un silencio no por mucho tiempo. Hidan se levantó de la cama sobresaltado.

— ¡No! ¡Ella ya debería saber sobre estas cosas! ¿Qué hacemos?

—Habla con ella. —dijo así de simple.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y tú? —Kakuzu debe dar su apoyo en esto.

—Voy a trabajar.

— ¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡Me tienes que ayudar! ¡Tú eres el más aplicado en todo esto!

—Es tu hija.

—Y tuya también si no te has dado cuenta.

—Tú la diste a luz, asique… —guardó su dinero en el pantalón. Volteó a ver a su joven esposo. —, buena suerte. —y enseguida se fue por la puerta de la habitación.

—Joder. —maldijo. Enseguida cogió el teléfono marcando el número de la ex Akatsuki. — ¡Joder! Konan, contesta... —mientras esperaba, hecho un manojo de nervios, sin darse cuenta se había enredado el cable del teléfono entre los dedos. Esta casi al borde de la histeria.

— ¿Diga? —por fin, la suave voz de la chica sonó del otro lado del tubo. Hidan suspiró aliviado.

— ¡Konan! Joder, tengo un problema... —dijo, intentando deshacerse de los negros cables enredados entre su pálida mano. — ¡Ayúdame!

— ¿Hidan? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algún problema con los niños? —la dulce preocupación en la voz de la peliazul, contribuyó a relajar al estresado padre.

—Eh... sí, es algo así. Son... problemas con Hitomi. —respondió, suspirando de nueva cuenta y liberándose por fin de la maraña de cables.

—Cuéntame. —contestó Konan. La preocupación pareció acentuarse en la voz de la joven.

—Verás... Tú sabes que ambos están creciendo rápidamente y... también sabes que están comenzando una etapa llamada... em…¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Joder, lo olvidé! —se lamentó el peliblanco.

— ¿Hablas de la pubertad? —interrogó la chica.

— ¡Sí, eso! —sonrió Hidan. —Bueno... el otro día decidí que debía ver uno de esos documentales sobre los cambios físicos y psicológicos en los niños y niñas. Kakuzu y yo ayudamos a Itami con esas cosas. Pero... no sé nada sobre los cambios en las niñas. —dijo, algo entristecido.

—Entiendo. —afirmó Konan después de una pequeña pausa. — ¿Entonces te gustaría que hablara con Hitomi sobre los aspectos físicos de las mujeres?

— ¡Sí! ¡Por favor, Konan, estoy desesperado! ¡¿Qué tal si Hitomi me pregunta algo hoy mismo sobre _"esas cosas"_?! ¡Yo no sé nada, maldita sea! —comenzó a decir, apretando con fuerza su puño derecho.

—Hidan, relájate. —la chica le habló con dulzura para tranquilizarlo. —Ahora mismo saldré para allá, ¿sí? Hablaré con Hitomi y haré que me diga todas sus dudas. Tú no te preocupes.

—Oh, gracias, Konan... —el jashinista se calmó y sonrió, aliviado. — Jashin-sama te bendecirá.

—De nada. Nos vemos luego, adiós. —y la comunicación se cortó.

Unos minutos después, el timbre del hogar familiar sonó.

Hidan se levantó de un salto del sillón de la sala y corrió a buscar a su pequeña hija. La encontró contando el dinero de su mesada, en su habitación.

—Hitomi, la tía Konan ha venido a verte. —dijo, sonriente.

— ¿En serio? —la niña sonrió y, dejando de contar el dinero, se levantó de su silla. — ¡Ahora bajo!

Hidan la tomó de la mano y juntos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor. Al abrir la puerta, allí estaba Konan, con su maternal sonrisa de siempre.

— ¡Tía Konan! —exclamó la menor, acercándose a abrazarla.

— ¡Hola, Hitomi-chan! —respondió cálidamente y correspondiendo a su gesto.

—Konan, te agradezco mucho que hayas venido. —intervino Hidan, invitándola a pasar.

—No es nada. —sonrió. — ¿Y Kakuzu?

—Trabajando. —respondió simplemente. No le había dicho nada al tesorero sobre sus planes con la kunoichi. Quería demostrarle que él podía ser un buen padre.

—Está bien. Bueno pequeña, he venido porque tu papá me pidió que hablara contigo sobre ciertas cosas que sólo tú y yo comprendemos, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Konan, acariciando los morenos cabellos de Hitomi.

— ¿Qué cosas? —inquirió curiosa, mirando de reojo al tenso Jashinista.

—Ya lo sabrás. Ahora, Hidan, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas, por favor? —pidió Konan.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero quiero quedarme! —objetó el peliblanco, enfurruñándose.

—Estas cosas sólo se hablan de mujer a mujer. —respondió, cortante.

—Está bien... Nos vemos luego. —y se retiró de la sala.

Horas más tarde, cuando Konan ya se hubo ido, Hidan se acercó a su primogénita, dispuesto a averiguar si la niña ya estaba bien informada.

— ¿Hablaste con Konan, hija? —preguntó, sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, junto a la morena.

—Ajá. —asintió, sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? —respondió, intentando no presionarla.

—Um... me dijo... —despegó sus violáceos ojos de las páginas.

— ¿Sí~? —no se sabía quién era el inmaduro.

—...que no te dijera lo que había hablado con ella. —finalizó, sonriendo tiernamente. Cerró el libro y se levantó de la silla, corriendo hacia la sala. — ¡Nos vemos, Papi!

El pobre inmortal quedó con la palabra en la boca. Gruñó molesto y suspiró. —_Joder, Konan._

El día pasó. Normal y sin prisa.

Kakuzu había regresado de su trabajo, diciendo que tuvo tres recompensas, algo inédito. A los gemelos les sorprendió.

Otōsan era tan genial.

Hidan y sus hijos yacían en su cuarto.

—Itami, ven acá. —lo apremió. El chico se acercó de mala gana.

Hidan lo hizo darse la vuelta y rodeó el pálido cuello del menor con el amado collar de su dios. Cuando ya estuvo bien colocado, sonrió satisfecho. Itami observó el collar con curiosidad.

—Listo. ¿Tú también Hitomi? —interrogó, mirando a la jovencita de su mismo color de ojos. Ésta asintió aburrida como su hermano mayor. —Bien. ¡Entonces vámonos!

—Un momento... —una conocida voz a sus espaldas congeló sus pasos antes de salir de la habitación. Recién había entrado. — ¿A dónde creen que van?

— ¡Ka-Kakuzu! —el jashinista mayor se giró a ver al azabache. — Em... nosotros.... vamos a la iglesia de Jashin-sama. Quiero que los niños asistan a la misa. –respondió firme. Nadie le impedirá que no fueran.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, Hidan. —negó con voz atemorizante. Los chicos se escondieron detrás del ojivioleta. —No dejaré que transformes a mis hijos en unos psicópatas como tú, ¿entendido? Y esa "Iglesia" ni siquiera existe.

— ¡Joder, Kakuzu! —Hidan ardía de colera. — ¡Son mis hijos también! ¡Yo los parí con dolor! ¡Y yo decido llevarlos a la iglesia de Jashin-sama! ¡Adiós! —y tomando a ambos pequeños de la mano, los jaló hasta la salida y cerró de un portazo, dejando a un Kakuzu molesto totalmente solo.

Salieron corriendo del feliz hogar.

Cuando los tres caminaban por una placita en dirección a la iglesia, Itami llamó a su padre y le dijo:

—Oye... hace mucho calor. ¿Me compras un helado? —pidió sonriente.

— ¡Yo también quiero! —intervino su hermanita.

Hidan les sonrió a ambos y les señaló un puesto de dicho dulce a unos metros.

—Está bien. Allí hay un puesto, cómprenlos. Pero apúrense o no llegaremos a la misa.

— ¡Sí! —asintieron ambos y salieron corriendo en dirección al puestito.

Cuando Papi e hijos llegaron a la inmensa iglesia estilo antiguo y decorada por doquier con el dichoso signo del sanguinario dios, la misa aún no había comenzado.

—Bien, ahora siéntense y guarden silencio. —les espetó, acomodándose en los duros asientos del sitio religioso. Ambos aceptaron algo resignados.

Mientras el sacerdote hablaba y hablaba sobre las divinidades de su adorado Señor, ambos jovencitos sentían que las horas pasaban con una lentitud tortuosa.

El problema era que el público presente son Hidan y familia.

Cuando al fin de dio por terminada, el sacerdote platicó con los gemelos, que sería muy bueno que fueran de la religión, y que la propagaran por el mundo shinobi.

Al pequeño albino le pareció fantástico, alardear ente todos sus compañeros lo grandioso que es Jashin y sus sabidurías y privilegios, como su Papi, que es inmortal.

A Hitomi le daba exactamente lo mismo. Solamente seguía los pasos de Papi y Otōsan. Si uno era religioso y el otro avaricioso, bueno… ella habrá heredado algo de ellos.

Al terminar todo, regresaron a la casa.

Kakuzu los esperaba muy molesto, no le agrava para nada que esos niños sean unos religiosos, no soportaría otro loco en la familia.

Mandaron sus hijos a la habitación…

Si… como no. No son tontos, les encanta escuchar sus discusiones, los encontraban divertidos, no obstante siempre eran descubiertos y enviados realmente su habitación. Y así sucedió.

Al día siguiente, los herederos de los orbes violetas fueron a la escuela ninja.

Itami alardeaba sobre el nuevo Dios de la masacre, no era para menos.

Hitami estaba practicando taijutsu con sus amigas.

Las clases pasaban.

Era una hora antes de que regresaran a sus hogares.

— ¿Tus papas eran Akatsuki? —preguntó un dudoso chico. Obviamente no le creería porque ellos hace bastante tiempo que se extinguieron.

—Sí. Se llaman Hidan y Kakuzu. —alardea Itami. —Aunque Otōsan es el más fuerte.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres tan ingenuo! Tus papas no pueden haber sido Akatsuki, y si lo fueran, son muy débiles.

— ¡No son débiles! ¡Ellos son fuertes; Papi es inmortal!

— ¡Si son tan buenos, entonces peleemos!

— ¡Te romperé la nariz! ¡Por Jashin sama!

En honor a su Padre, fue directo a golpearlo. Iniciaron una riña.

Sus compañeros se reunieron en círculo apoyando a su preferido. Hitomi yacía también de espectadora.

Por mala suerte, Jashin no estuvo con el albino, había sido derrotado, cayendo al suelo. Su ropa se encontraba totalmente sucia.

— ¡Oniichan! —se sintió preocupada.

—Joder. Maldito pagano. Jashin sama te castigará. —maldijo en voz baja mientras se limpiaba la tierra en su rostro, intentando ponerse de pie.

Justo apareció Kakuzu, se extraño por lo mugriento de su hijo. Todos los padres y madres aparecieron a buscar a sus retoños.

— ¿Por qué tan sucio? —dijo sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

—Itami-nii peleó porque ellos no creyeron que ustedes eran unos Akatsukis. —respondió la cabello oscuro.

— ¿Y? —eso no le dio importancia, a pesar de ser él el violento.

—Y dijo que Papi era débil, y tú también. —la mirada del chico bajó al suelo. Era tan humillante que le dijeran eso. Él sentía que sus padres eran lo mejor, eran su camino, sus ídolos. Al tener sus genes seguramente tendría una gran fuerza, pero al comprobar en la pequeña pelea, no fue así.

—Eso es lo de menos. —dijo sencillo Kakuzu. No era que le importara, no quería armar líos.

A unos pocos metros de distancias de ellos tres, el chico que había golpeado a Itami, conversaba con su padre.

—Es un debilucho. Dice ser hijo de los Akatsukis, que lamentablemente no duraron mucho. Son débiles. —presumió el mocoso a su padre ninja.

—Claro hijo, esos Akatsukis son muy débiles, hasta yo podría matarlos.

Eso le molestó sin ninguna duda a Kakuzu.

Si podríamos describir que fue lo que sucedió, sería precisamente que el inmortal mayor, extendió su brazo gracias a los hilos hacia el padre que presumía, quien fue golpeado en el rostro y llevado a una gran velocidad hasta chocar con la primera cosa que se intervenía.

¡Wow! Se sorprendieron los pequeños Jashinistas.

No hay duda, Otōsan era el Padre perfecto, haciendo el papel de Padre.

Pero…

…tendrán que buscar una nueva Escuela Ninja.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Grande Papá Kakuzu! x3 Bueno... am... no se escribir... am... conocí a un chico super lindo en la Uni xD En fin... en el proximo cap, veremos a los inmortalitos a la edad entre los 16 y 17 años. Pobres padres xD

**Review's?**


	5. Adolescencia: ÉlElla es mi Novioa

Creo que me equivoque en algo… xD me acorde en clase de Biología hace muchos años, que ellos no son gemelos, son mellizos x3 Sorry!!

Este cap lo hice demasiado rápido, ya que no tengo tiempo ni para rascarme la nariz.

* * *

**« ::..****L****σ**** Tes****тαяυ****d****σ**** y L****α**** Av****αяι****c****ια**** se He****я****ed****αη****..::****»**

_Capitulo 5: Adolescencia. "Él/Ella es mi Novio/a"_

A gran velocidad iban saltando rama en rama. Podrían estar siendo perseguidos, pero no es así.

Ellos perseguían a un buen saco de dinero y sacrificio para su Papi –todavía depende de Jashin–.

Itami chasqueó la lengua, ninguno de los dos lo alcanzaba entre medio de la oscuridad.

—Mierda.

—Deberíamos ir corriendo. —dijo su hermana.

—…Bueno, pero no hagas nada estúpido.

—Hmp.

Los hijos de los inmortales saltaron de los arboles al suelo, a comenzar a correr tras el individuo; era más rápido.

—Creo que los perdí. —la víctima se sentía victoriosa. Creer que todos su compañeros fueron asesinados por esos dos jovencitos sin experiencia, aunque se lamentaron por haberlos matados, ya que los necesitaban para su Papi, o algo así decían. El único que sigue con vida es el.

— ¿Enserio? No subestimes a los seguidores de Jashin-sama. —presumió el albino.

El incognito shinobi se espantó por sus apariciones al frente de sus ojos.

—Cierra la boca Itami, deja de presumir. Papi está esperando su sacrificio.

—No lo mates. —advirtió de reojo, porque para hacer el sacrificio, lo necesitaba vivo. La azabache poseía la fuerza bruta de Kakuzu y la lentitud de Hidan.

Su hermano, al contrario; si poseía la brutalidad de Kakuzu; gran velocidad y gran inteligencia.

—Ustedes… aléjense de mí… —dijo aterrorizado.

*******

La puerta sonó violentamente.

Los ojivioletas tiraron al suelo al hombre que atacaron.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Hidan que cenaba con su esposo.

—Tu sacrificio. —contestó simple su reflejo mejorado.

— ¿Mi qué? —parpadeó varias veces sin comprender. Él nunca les pidió que fueran a buscarle un sacrificio; nunca.

—Y trajimos un buen maletín. —continuó Hitomi mientras sacaba un saco de su ropa.

—Oh, perfecto. —felicitó Kakuzu. Eso hizo enfurecer a Hidan. No estaba de su parte.

—Joder Kakuzu, deberías retarlos.

— ¿Eh? No seas idiota, hicieron algo bueno. ¿Y donde andaban? —se levantó de la silla, acercándose a ellos.

—En la Aldea de las Aguas Termales. —respondió la azabache.

—En… —balbuceó Papi. Hace tiempo que no iba a su aldea originaria.

—Sí, a tu aldea. No te preocupes Papi, no nos pasó nada.

—…bueno…

—Oye, ¿cuándo podremos hacer el pacto con Jashin-sama? —la pregunta siempre era tema para Itami.

—Nunca. —dijo Kakuzu, era más que obvio, no tendría hijos religiosos.

—Cuando sean mayores de edad. —Hidan enmarcó una sonrisa de triunfo, su culto de propagaba.

—Tch. Como sea, nos vamos a la habitación. —y ambos jóvenes dejaron solos a los inmortales.

El mayor observó que él estaba callado.

— ¿Extrañas tu aldea? —dijo, y Hidan volteó enseguida.

—No… solo que hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella. ¿Por qué no hacemos un paseo familiar? —se animó.

—Sí, después nos vamos a mi aldea, quizás les de gusto en que volvamos. Eres un idiota, piensa un poco.

— ¡No me trates así!

—Vamos a dormir.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Me vas a dejar con las palabras en la boca?! ¡Eres un…! —cuando seguía reclamando, su esposo iba subiendo las escaleras. — ¡Espera Kakuzu!

***

Los rayos cálidos del Sol se hacían presentes en el hogar.

El joven de cabellos grisáceos estaba al teléfono, conversando muy a gusto en la sala de estar.

Él aceptó la condición sexual de sus padres. Al principio era difícil. Algunos de sus amigos lo molestaban. Tenía miedo de ser homosexual también, pero para su suerte, le gustas las mujeres.; y sigue teniendo problemas con su Papi.

—Oye… no sé si pueda. —dijo en la conversación.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Vamos Itami, hay cerveza! —su amigo intentaba animarlo del otro lado del teléfono.

—Mira, voy a ir, pero no con mi hermana. —podríamos decir que es muy protector aunque no quiera admitirlo.

— ¿Eh? Pero…

—Nada. Nos vemos otro día, adiós. —cortó fastidiado. Giró hacia el comedor, pero su sorpresa fue ver a su hermana bien vestida. — ¿Adónde vas?

—Una cita, regreso en dos horas. —respondió rápido y salió de la casa antes de que su hermano le dijera un sermón.

Luego de aquello, el día transcurrió normal.

Hitomi había llegado radiante por su cita, lo cual no pasó desapercibida por sus padres. ¿De dónde sacó el permiso para salir?

Ya estaba atardeciendo.

Itami yacía en la mesa junto con Hidan, tomando la cena. El ojiverde por su parte, sentado en el sofá.

Justo en eso se hace presente la chica.

—Oigan, voy a salir.

Ambos albinos levantaron la mirada.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso? —preguntó Hidan.

—Am… por eso estoy avisando.

— ¿Adónde vas y con quién?

—Con mi novio, a una fiesta. —sonrió sencilla. Por lo oído, Kakuzu se levantó, y fue hacia ella.

— ¿Otro? Bien, y a qué hora llegas. Me imagino que te viene a buscar.

—Aja. Es lindo.

—Que sea lindo no significa que sea un buen partido. —comenzó hablar el poseedor de los cinco corazones. En cuanto a Itami, estaba callado observando la escena. —Y si vas a salir... —con sus manos abrochó la chaqueta que su hija que mostraba demasiado. —no muestres como tu padre. —simplemente se refiere a la costumbre de Hidan en andar con el torso al aire libre.

—Como sea. Yo saldré les guste o no. —Hitomi se cruzó de brazos.

—Como quieras, pero conoceré a tu novio.

— ¿Eh? No… digo… ¿por qué?

—Porque sí.

*_Ding Dong_*

—Creo que ya llegó. —dijo Hidan un tanto celoso. Acto seguida, alegremente la muchacha fue abrir la puerta, dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo novio.

Ella lo presentó ante toda su particular familia.

Luego tomaron asiento.

Itami seguía en su posición anterior, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al individuo pretendiente de su hermana pequeña… por minutos.

— ¿Y a que te dedicas? —Kakuzu comenzó con el cuestionario. El chico se encontraba tenso, no le agradaba para nada la mirada de ese hombre moreno, ni pensar de su cuerpo lleno de musculatura. Solamente se dedicó a coger la mano de la pelinegro. A Hidan le molestó.

—Soy… soy un ninja medico. —respondió.

—Ah~ —se asombró. —, que bien. ¿Y tus padres?

—Em… lo mismo, je.

— ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? —fue directo al punto.

—…La quiero mucho, quiero ser el mejor novio que ha tenido em… ¿le puedo decir suegro?

—No. —negó en voz alta. Al decir verdad, no le cree nada.

—Ok. Señor Kakuzu.

—Otosan, tenemos que irnos a la fiesta. —interrumpió la joven, además de que ya es tarde para la diversión.

—Vayan. —afirmó. La pareja se levantó para irse, no obstante… —Ultima cosa. Si le haces algo a mi hija… Te Mato, y no bromeo.

— ¡Sí, sí señor!

—Otosan no lo asustes.

—Y hacerlo sacrificio para Jashin-sama. —dijo Hidan, eso tensó aún más al novio.

—Sí, sí… vámonos. Adiós. —abrió la puerta y salió de la casa con su pareja.

—No me gusta.

—A mi tampoco. —dijo Itami. — ¿Los sigo?

—Hazlo —ordenó Kakuzu. Para nada le tenía confianza en ese joven. Entonces Itami se levantó de la silla dispuesto a salir de la casa—. Y hace algo, no dudes en matarlo.

—Ok. —y solamente dejó la casa.

Caminando por las vacías calles, miraba el suelo.

¿Por qué hacía esto?

Era su hermana menor, pero no le importaba con quien saliera.

En fin, solo lo hace por sus padres.

Tomó un taxi para ir al lugar de la fiesta, usando sus sentidos de seguimiento a su hermana.

Cuando llegó al sitio, observó mucha gente bailando y bebiendo como animales.

¿Cómo se le ocurre venir aquí?

Le daba igual. El punto es encontrar a la parejita.

Pasó entre la muchedumbre con empujones y algunos improperios, hasta que al final la halló.

Y no le agradó para nada en que estaban.

El novio de Hitomi intentaba tocarla, y ella se hacía a un lado.

— ¡Oye, deja a mi hermana, mierda! —luego de eso, fue a darle un golpe en la cara.

Todos gritaron y la fiesta se detuvo.

***

Hidan estaba en la sala con el entrecejo fruncido.

La puerta se abrió de apoco, apareciendo a ambos herederos de la religión Jashinista.

— ¿Qué hora son estas llegar jovencitos? —habló Hidan.

—La seguí. ¿No querían eso? —respondió Itami de mala gana.

—No me respondas así. ¿Saben qué hora es? Las seis de la mañana.

—Bien, bien. Te contaré lo que sucedió.

—Cállate, no le cuentes. —amenazó Hitami.

—Golpeé a su noviecito por tocarla, después lo maté.

—… ¡¿Qué?! —sobresaltó Hidan.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer. Además fue en honor a Jashin-sama.

—Y después fuimos detenidos. —terminó la joven.

—Con razón la demora. Lo bueno es que están bien —dijo calmado el padre—. Y la próxima vez que salgas niñita, cúbrete ese pecho, joder. —le subió el cierre de la chaqueta.

—Yo me voy a dormir. —Itami se marchó a su habitación.

—Y faltó contar algo —sonrió Hitomi, y Hidan la miró sin entender—. Tuvimos que matar a los guardias para salir del lugar, jajaja. —rápidamente se fue de la sala.

Hidan quedó paralizado.

Pain tenía mucha razón cuando dijo que sus hijos eran unos parásitos de mal.

A pesar de todo, eran sus hijos dignos de ser Jashinistas. Debería hablar con Kakuzu sobre hacerlos inmortales aunque sean menores de edad.

A la mañana siguiente, Kakuzu le dijo que no.

Itami se alistaba muy provocativo en su habitación, no importa si durmió poco, este día era muy especial para él.

La azabache entró y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Y tú?

—Nada. —respondió sencillo mientras se desordenaba el cabello. Para él eso es orden.

—Raro. —no se dijeron nada más hasta que el albino pasó al frente de ella para salir de la habitación y le quedó observando. — ¿Qué me ves?

—Bájate esa falda.

—Vete al diablo.

Luego de aquel choque de egos, bajó a la sala. Vio a Hidan cocinando.

— ¿Dónde está Otosan?

—Fue a comprar, enseguida regresa. ¿Por?

—Es que… invite a mi novia a almorzar y quiero que la conozcan.

— ¿Novia? Oh joder. Ayer tu hermanita tuvo un novio… muerto. ¿Qué pasaría si…?

—No va a pasar, joder.

***

Ya estaban almorzando.

No hubo ninguna conversación, solo miradas a la novia del joven Jashinista.

A Hitomi le gustaba nada la idea de que tuviera novia… y ¡Rubia! Odiaba a las rubias de ojos azules.

¿Celos? No, para nada.

Es que como él mató a su novio, tendría que hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Y haces algo? —preguntó por fin alguien, Kakuzu.

—Trabajo en el banco; en general mi familia tiene muchos bancos alrededor del país. —respondió la joven. Eso era maravilloso para Kakuzu.

—Hijo mío —Itami levantó la vista por el extraño "apodo" —, ha conseguido un buen partido.

— ¿Eh? Tú nunca me has dicho "hijo…"

—Bienvenida a la familia Chicle.

—Gracias, pero soy Chieko, señor. —corrigió la novia de Itami.

A Kakuzu le daba igual como se llamara, lo importante es que esa familia lo hará muy feliz. No obstante si analizamos el nombre de la joven, significa Niña de las Mil Bendiciones.

¡Vaya Bendición!

Hitomi chasqueó la lengua.

***

— ¡Te odio! —le gritó Chieko quien estaba enojada.

— ¿Qué, pero por qué? —el pobre de Itami no comprendía.

—Me engañaste.

—Espera un momento, yo jamás te he engañado.

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos. ¡Hitomi tenía razón!

¿Hitomi? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en esto?

Mierda…

— ¿Con quién me viste? —al aparecer ya sabía quién se refería. Un día estaba conversando en la plaza con su tía Konan… eh… cosas personales sobre Pein.

— ¡Ah, entonces lo admites! ¡Desgraciado! — ¡paf! Una linda cachetada de su novia le dio. — ¡Terminamos, no quiero volver a verte! —corrección, ex novia; y se fue de la casa.

—Auh. —se lamentó por el dolor en la mejillas, acariciándola. Pensó un segundo en su hermana, y rápidamente va a buscarla. — ¡Hitomi! —pronunció enfurecido.

— ¿Qué? Wow… ¿Estás enojado? —se divirtió mientras masticaba chocolate en su cama.

—Tú… ¡Por tu culpa, terminó mi relación! —sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su "adorada" hermanita. Ella comenzó a gritar y a jalarle el cabello para que la soltara, pero no había caso.

Se revolcaron en la cama hasta desordenarla, luego cayeron al suelo… y sin dejar de pegarse y decir maldiciones.

En ese momento llega Hidan.

— ¡Joder! ¡Dejen de pelear! —a prisa fue a separarlos. Le costó demasiado. Al separarlos, seguían diciéndose millones de palabras obscenas. — ¡Ya basta!

—…

— ¿Se puede saber, por qué mataban, joder?

— ¡Por su culpa, terminó mi relación! —Itami levantó la voz mientras la señalaba.

—Pero esa no es razón para atacarla. Además ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

— ¡Le dijo que la engañaba, y que me junte con Konan-san!

— ¡Hitomi! —Hidan se enojó.

— ¡Lo hice porque él mató a mi novio, que en paz descanse! —se defendió.

— ¡Te voy matar! —el joven intentó lanzarse a la chica, pero Hidan se interpuso. — ¡Déjame hacer un sacrificio a Jashin-sama!

— ¡Ustedes dos cálmense! ¡No quiero escándalos! ¡Los dos están castigados, no tendrás salidas durante tres meses, y nada de novios aquí, joder! ¡¿Dónde mierda está Kakuzu cuando lo necesito?!

—Trabajando… —mencionó cabizbajo Hitomi.

— ¿Entendieron?

—Sí… —dijeron los hermanitos totalmente deprimidos.

—Itami, a tu habitación. —ordenó, él chico accedió.

***

·

·

·

·

·

·

Dos años pasaron.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo una pareja hasta que se convirtieran en adultos, para no causar dolores de cabeza a Kakuzu.

Pero no solo era eso.

Su otro propósito eran ser Jashinistas.

Ya tienen la mayoría de edad.

Los cuatros yacían reunidos en el bosque en la madrugada.

Kakuzu rezaba que ellos se negaran en pertenecer a esa religión.

Hidan estaba muy contento y orgulloso.

—Bien hijos míos —decía el Jashinista. —, vamos a comenzar con el ritual. Jashin-sama se sentirá muy feliz de tener más seguidores. Ahí tienen los dos sacrificios, pero antes tienen que hacer el sello de maldición.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron los hermanos.

Había dos personas adormecidas amarradas a cada árbol.

Los hijos de los inmortales procedieron a hacer el pacto con Jashin.

—_Arrepiéntanse, arrepiéntanse, arrepiéntanse. _—se decía mentalmente el moreno.

Sin decir nada más, y en resumen…

Fueron Jashinistas.

Todos vivieron felices para siempre…

Itami y Hitomi dejaron la casa; a independizarse.

Hidan y Kakuzu probablemente a un asilo de ancianos.

¿Nietos? Quizás sí o quizás no.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¡Al fin lo terminé! Sé que este cap le faltó más narración… pero es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo, lo acabé recién (29/03, 23:54) Por lo menos fueron felices para siempre… see como no xD

Recuerden! ¡Se viene el cumpleaños de Hidan! (2/04) Ya deben saber que regalarle, porque yo si sé! X3

Y haré oneshot y drabble sobre mis OC (Itami y Hitomi) sobre los hechos no vistos en este fic.

Si se dieron cuenta, Hitomi anda mostrando parte de sus pechos al igual que Hidan xD

Eso sería todo, espero que les hayan gustado.

**Review's?**

**XD**


End file.
